Kingdom Light
by gold and blizzard
Summary: Three girls find themselves thrown into a confusing adventure where everyone seems to know what's going on but them! Darkness swallows their world and they're forced to team up with the keyblade master and company.Chapter 13up!Summary sucks, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kingdom Light

By: Keshia, Wing-sama's sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in it, this story was written by my sister (I have full permission to post it, it was NOT stolen), so I don't own it, I do, however, own this disclaimer, and any random babbling, yes, those I own. (Oh yeah, Keshia wants me to tell you Kairi wont be paired with Riku or Sora, I don't know who she will be paired with, Ke-chan hasn't gotten that far)

Sora: your sister writes a lot more than you do…

Wing-sama: Shut up! You dick-head!

Sora: Hey, I'm not Akito, I have feelings.

Wing-sama: And that's why I love you! hugs Sora

Sora: turns into cat from the Chinese zodiac

Wing-sama: I didn't know you were Kyo!

Kyo: I didn't either…

Wing-sama: here's the 1st chapter!

Chapter 1: goodbye Earth

"Give me the remote!"

"What remote?"

"That… hey! Where is it Tami?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the blue eyed girl stated unblinking. Of course she wasn't about to reveal to her older sister that the remote was safely under the third couch cushion.

"Very funny, I guess if you don't know where the remote is then you have absolutely no idea where Rojo is."

"What? Hey you better give him back Keshia!" Tami yelled annoyed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Keshia replied sarcastically.

"Fine I'll trade you, the remote for my dragon, deal?" Tami gave in.

"Deal," she said, nodding in agreement. Ten minutes later Keshia was lying on the couch sideways watching her show while Tami was in the kitchen making a sandwich, her dragon safely hidden. Keshia wouldn't be able to find it again and she knew it.

"What are you doing? You guys are so lazy," their middle sister Marrissa walked in the room carrying a baseball and glove, "come on out and lets play some ball!"

"But my show is on," Keshia pouted. Keshia has long blond hair down her back and blue eyes, and is slightly short for her age of fifteen. She's wearing a baggy blue sweatshirt with the words 'if this sweatshirt is blue, I wouldn't talk to me' in white across it and a pair of black shorts and no shoes.

"And I'm eating," Tami added and she took a big bite of her PB&J to prove it. Tami has short blond hair and deep blue eyes. Her long baggy black tee-shirt had a white wolf on it with yellow eyes. She had jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes on. It was good that she was eating because she is really skinny for someone of thirteen.

"Oh, I guess I claim victory by default then," Marrissa shrugged, an evil smile on her face. She knew they couldn't let a challenge go unanswered. Marrissa's blond hair is the longest, reaching her butt. Her eyes were blue with pretty flecks of brown. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue over jacket and a pair of tan pants with dirty, used to be white, tennis shoes. She's fourteen years old and extremely athletic.

Keshia got up off of the couch, "was that a challenge?"

"What do you think?" Marrissa shot back.

"I think I'm going to have to beat you at baseball and remove that smirk from…"

CRASH!

The whole house shook and dust fell lightly from the rooftop. The girls heard screams from outside as the ground began to shake. They looked out the front and were terrified to see a black hole open up in the middle of the road. It pulsed purple and swirled with darkness. They watched as a car slid on the broken pavement and slid down into the dark hole and become engulfed in the black swirling mass.

"W… what is…?" Keshia stuttered astounded.

"Guys look at this!" Tami called from the back door. Keshia and Marrissa ran over and looked outside. A ship like plane type thing was in their back yard. It had crashed through their shed and destroyed any hope the yard had of having nice lush grass growing in it.

"Over there!" Tami yelled running outside to the ship, a young boy about their age was lying outside it apparently unconscious. Marrissa ran inside and grabbed the first aid kit. Tami leaned over him and turned him over. He had light brown spiky hair that hung around his eyes a bit. He was wearing a red tank top shirt with red shorts and a black over coat with short white sleeves. His yellow shoes looked too big on him and he was wearing a blue belt. Tami shifted the chain he had around his waist so he wasn't lying on it. There was a similar chain necklace around his neck.

"Ugh," he moaned. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding and it looked like something had jabbed into his stomach. Keshia opened the first aid box, "this is crazy you know," she told them shakily, "if anyone would like to explain what is going on I'd love to know."

"You're guess is as good as mine," Marrissa muttered. She looked at the ship and gasped, "you guys what if there are more people hurt inside!"

A loud rumbling noise force them to turn around, another large black hole appeared under their house. It began to collapse and started sliding towards the hole. Keshia stood up when she saw three dogs bolt from the house, "Mately!" She bolted into the doors and saw their Simone husky trying to make her way up to the back door but unlike the other three dogs she was old and kind of fat so she couldn't stand up easily, even on flat ground. But unfortunately because of the angle of the house the floor was diagonal and she couldn't get up. Keshia ignored the calls of her sisters and slid down the floor into the kitchen next to Mately. No madder how crazy she was being she couldn't leave her beloved dog behind. She wasn't being brave, she wasn't even thinking. She positioned herself behind the fat dog and pushed her up towards the carpet using the table to steady her. Once Mately reached the carpet she crawled up and out the door. Keshia got ready to jump for the carpet but the floor lurched and she fell back against the wall.

She knew the house was sinking into the hole of darkness, she forced herself up and saw Marrissa slide down the carpet and position herself above her, extending her hand she ordered, "get your foolish, dumb, stupid, butt out of here now!"

"Yes ma'am," Keshia said, grabbing her hand.

"Guys get out of here, if you're leaving it up to me to rescue you you're in trouble," Tami called. The two shaken sisters crawled up and jumped out of the house, watching it get swallowed whole by the giant hole.

"I'm… officially… scared," Keshia stated, her whole body shivering as goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs. The four dogs looked at the three girls expectantly.

Marrissa walked over to the unconscious kid and grabbed his arms, "lets get him into that plane watchamikalit."

Keshia grabbed his legs and Tami grabbed the first aid box and the big key that was lying next to him. It was about the size of a sword or walking stick, it had a yellow handle the rest of it was silver. Hanging from the handle was a small silver mouse head keychain. It probably was pointless to grab it but she thought he might want it. For all she knew it was a family heirloom or something.

They walked up to the large red and yellow ship's door and pushed the button on the outside of the ship and walked inside. They barely had time to register that the piloting area was to their right, rooms were to the left, and that they had walked into a large middle room with two couches against the wall when the door slammed shut behind them and a fireball shot in between Tami and Marrissa forcing everyone to fall to the floor.

"Unhand him!"

The three girls looked up and saw a… well…. They saw a big duck… wearing a blue shirt and wielding a staff. His voice was barely understandable.

"W… wait!" Keshia cried, putting her hands up in the air like he was a cop. Tami was making sure the boy hadn't been hurt bad and Marrissa was sending her best 'if you ever try to barbeque me again I'll kill you' glare at the duck.

"Let go of Sora!" He yelled, pointing the staff at them threateningly.

"Sora? Is that his name?" Tami asked.

A/n: Thanks for reading and please review, my sister thinks people won't like her story, so it'd be nice of you to prove her wrong. PLEAS REVIEW!


	2. it's all gone

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the other worlds they will visit, but you know what to get me for Christmas now.

Gold: alright then, I'll be doing this commentary stuff from now on since this is my story and my sister scares me. I don't know how long Kingdom light will end up being but I know it will be long. I hope you stick with me because if nothing else, you can laugh at it.

Chapter 2: it's all gone

"Mr. Duck… sir… we found him in the yard. We don't want to hurt him, we just want to make sure he's okay," Keshia tried to explain, "our house was sucked up by this big black swirling hole."

He lowered his staff, "I'm sorry I just…" The ship lurched and everyone was flung against the far wall, the duck was squashed beneath four human bodies.

"Get off me!" He yelled, shoving everyone aside, "the gummy ship will be destroyed by the dark holes if we don't take off!"

He dove for the piloting area and hopped into the front seat, "wake up Sora! I can't fly this thing on my own!"

"Why not?" Marrissa asked.

"I broke my arm in the crash, I can't steer!" He yelled frustrated.

Tami shook the boy lightly but he didn't respond. She tried shoving him more roughly but he was out cold, "I can't wake him up, he won't open his eyes! What should I do?"

Keshia jumped in the seat beside him, "I'll help you, it can't be much different from the ship in those video games I have."

He shook his head, "oh no."

"It'll be fine," she said, sounding confident. Of course inside she was calling herself a crazy lunatic and trying to convince herself that just because she could never beat that god forsaken video game did not mean they were going to die.

"Alright but don't crash got it? I'll do the gas and gears you just steer. Up goes down and down goes up," he said, starting to push buttons.

"Why can't they just make it up goes up and down goes down? Why do they make things so complicated?" Keshia muttered, gripping the steering wheel so tight her hands were turning white.

Marrissa ushered the four dogs in the ship and into one of the rooms while Tami closed the door. The duck looked back, "what was that?"

"Nothing," Marrissa and Tami said in union.

He shrugged and went back to what he was doing, "brace Sora and Goofy for take off, the couches have seat belts."

"Who is Goofy?" Tami asked, positioning the boy, Sora, in the middle of the couch.

"He landed over near the bedrooms," he muttered, flipping a few switches.

Marrissa ran to the back and saw a… well… a dog type… man type… well she found something and it was breathing so she dragged him back to the middle room and strapped him onto the couch. Marrissa sat next to Goofy and Tami sat next to Sora to help steady them. Neither could be woken.

"Are you ready?" The duck asked.

"No," Keshia said but then the ship started to get a sinking feeling, "then again there's no time like the present!" He flipped one more switch and pushed a button, the ship shook and shot forward, making everyone awake clutch their seats. Keshia pressed down hard on the steering stick and they shot straight up into the air.

"Not so hard!" The duck cried, the gravity making several objects crash in the back rooms. She let go of the stick and tried to even out the ship.

"Good, now press down on the stick, lightly! And position us towards that star constellation," he instructed.

"But what about all those people down there? Our family!" Keshia cried uncertainly, from her position she could see that it wasn't just her street being engulfed by black holes. Everywhere they were appearing, swallowing cars, bicycles, buildings, and people.

"We can't carry them all in the ship, we have to get away from here," he insisted, pointing at the stars again. She pushed up on the stick, forgetting that would make them go down. Tami and Marrissa cried out surprised as Keshia fixed her positioning and headed for the stars, trying not to look down as their whole world was swallowed in the blackness.

The ride through space was unlike anything they could've imagined. To be passing by different stars they had never seen, the ship was so fast everything was blurred. Asteroids and space junk. Marrissa even saw a shooting star. Finally after twenty minutes of complete silence the duck punched in some numbers and got up, "it's on autopilot. You can let go of the stick now."

"Um… right… give me a minute I think my fingers are stuck," Keshia smiled.

He sighed, "at least she didn't kill us."

"I heard that."

He walked back to the four on the couch. Marrissa had unbuckled herself and was lying the dog-like thingy on the other couch. Tami was throwing stuff out of the first aid box in her search for the white bandage clothes. Yelling triumphantly when she found the roll she began wrapping it around the boys head.

"I'm Donald Duck, who are you?" The duck person asked, coming over and watching Tami wrap the boy up.

"My name is Tami," she replied, "any idea what is going on? In five minutes my life went from normal and boring to scary and life threatening. Just wondering how it happened."

Keshia and Marrissa walked over too. Donald sighed, "we were trying to save your world, but we were too late. While we were on our way down to the surface of your planet we were assaulted. With no one to pilot the ship and us to busy fighting it crashed," Donald glared at the ground, his hand forming into a fist, "we were virtually powerless against him, I don't even know how he got on our ship or who he was. After the ship began to plummet he disappeared."

"We rushed to stop the ship from crashing but it somehow got locked. Sora opened the door to try and use the magic of the keyblade to save us. It worked to an extent, he did save our lives, but he was thrown from the ship and Goofy and I were both injured in the crash."

"What is a keyblade?" Marrissa asked confused, "and what do you mean magic? Like that fire ball you shot at us?"

"The keyblade is…? Well the keyblade is the key that can close the keyhole of a world," Donald said, trying to explain, "it can also be used to battle heartless… heartless are… people without hearts, they crave the hearts of worlds… um…" Donald shook his head exasperated.

"It's okay Donald, we get it," Keshia told him, though it was still beyond confusing.

"So our world is… gone?" Marrissa whispered.

"I'm sorry… we couldn't save it…" Donald said, leaning down next to Sora.

Keshia tried to hold back tears as she thought of all she knew, the people she loved, mom, dad, and her hamster, all of them gone? The impact of his words came crushing down on her. She held herself then got up and ran into the closest room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Marrissa sniffed, tears flowing, "so… what's wrong with your dog type man type thing friend over there?"

"I don't know," Donald said, sounding frustrated, "he hit his head so you'd think he'd be fine."

He walked over to him, "wake up Goofy! Wake up!"

Goofy didn't move. Donald growled in frustration, walking back over to Sora and Tami, "how is he doing?"

"I… I think he'll be okay… I'm not a doctor… he hit his head and I think his ribs are busted," Tami said, biting her lip.

Donald leaned down and put his staff over Sora's chest, muttering, "Cura." A faint green light emerged from his staff, enveloping Sora. His chest rose and his breathing steadied.

"Wow, is that magic? Did you heal him?" Marrissa asked excited.

"I can't do a very good cure spell with my arm like this but yes, I healed him a little," Donald said, putting away his staff.

Tami grabbed the roll of bandages, "here, I'll put a splint type thing on your arm."

"What? You don't even know what you're doing! Get away!" Donald yelled, backing against the far wall, almost running Marrissa over.

"It will take some pressure off of it at least so hold still and come here," Tami growled and got up, ready to pounce on him.

"No!" Donald said stubbornly.

That was it, Tami shot up from beside Sora and chased Donald around the room before she cornered him and was able to get a splint on. He grumbled sourly as he went back to the cockpit to try and position their course, "how am I supposed to fly this thing with a broken arm? And now with this thing I can't even move it, crazy child…"

"I'll help," Keshia said, walking out of the room, looking a lot happier.

"I said I wanted to fly it, not crash it," Donald muttered.

"It's my turn!" Marrissa said excited, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Donald's face twisted in fear, "no way! If I can't have Goofy or Sora I want someone with at least a little experience. This girl at least knows how steer now!"

"You don't have to look so scared," Marrissa muttered, sitting on the floor and rummaging through the first aid box.

"For one thing my name is Keshia, not 'that girl' for another thing my flying is not that bad," Keshia said firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

"What ever, so you're Keshia and you're Tami. What is you're name?" Donald asked as Keshia climbed into the other seat.

"Meina," Marrissa muttered, throwing a thing of bandages behind her and making Tami dodge it.

"Her name is Marrissa," Keshia corrected.

"Uh, okay," Donald shrugged, "we need to get to Traverse Town. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith should be able to help us."

"Who are they?" Tami asked, crawling out of range of Marrissa's items.

"Friends of ours, they've helped us a lot. They should be able to find a place to keep you three until your world can be restored, and they can help me take care of Sora and Goofy," Donald said, flipping some switches again.

"So our world can be restored? What does that mean?" Marrissa asked excited, allowing hope to crawl into her voice.

"Well, I hope it can be restored. We're dealing with a whole new enemy this will be completely different than Ansem, the bad guy we faced before. I don't know what will happen," Donald told them sadly, "ready for take off girl?"

"It's Keshia, and yes," she muttered.

He switched it to manual and directed Keshia toward what looked like a black hole, "this is a warp hole, it will take us straight there. Just keep the ship straight girl."

"My name is not 'girl' it's Kesh… Ahh!"

The warp hole tugged at the steering stick and threatened to throw the ship out. It took all of Keshia's strength to keep it inside. Finally the pressure was released and they exited the warp hole. Before them was a whole new world.


	3. what's a heartless

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything else for that matter. But you know what? I'd really like to!

Gold: Chapter 3! Chapter 3! I finally posted chapter 3! I know, it's pathetic but it's my first fic. Anyway in this chapter they go to Traverse Town and meet Leon! (does a little dance) I like Leon! Uh, please keep in mind that I began this story just as a hobby and I never actually intended anyone besides my sisters to read this so sorry if it's not good. I haven't gotten any complaints though so I guess I'll just keep going. Enough of me, here's the chapter.

Chapter 3 (does another dance): What's a heartless again?

The warp hole tugged at the steering stick and threatened to throw the ship out. It took all of Keshia's strength to keep it inside. Finally the pressure was released and they exited the warp hole. Before them was a whole new world. Lights and buildings, signs and streets, the whole deal. It was a small world, especially compared to earth.

"This is Traverse Town, land there, outside the gate," Donald instructed, pointing to a gate outside of the main city area. Keshia jerked the stick to the left and tilted it up slightly. As the ship began to descend a moan caused Keshia to turn around, the boy seemed to be regaining consciousness.

"Look out!" Donald screamed. Turning around Keshia realized she was about to crash into an entirely different area then she was supposed to. She pushed to stick down but they still crashed into a building. Coughing as more dust descended into the ship, Keshia and Donald made their way back to Tami, Marrissa, and the other two.

"Is everyone alright?" Donald asked. No one answered because barking and scratching could be heard from one of the back rooms.

"What is that?" Donald asked, pulling out his staff.

"Wait, it's our dogs!" Marrissa cried, jumping up and running in front of the door.

"Your what?" Donald yelled, "and when did they get on board?" His foot tapped against the floor, the only noise in the thick silence.

"Well… we couldn't leave them… to be destroyed…" Tami muttered guiltily, "don't be mad."

His face was turning an interesting crimson color.

"Come on Donald, what if it was Pluto?"

They all jerked their heads around to the boy, he had woken up!

"It's about time!" Donald cried exasperated, "where were you three minutes ago before this psycho crashed us into the gizmo shop?"

He groaned, "I don't know… where am I? What happened?" He shot up, "where is that guy! Wait…?"

He groaned again, clutching his stomach.

"Don't move Sora! The guy left remember?" Donald yelled, sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Oh yeah, where is the keyblade?" He asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"You mean this?" Tami asked, holding out the big key she'd found next to him. Sora took it from her, looking surprised. Keshia and Marrissa were shooting her strange looks and so was Donald.

"What? I found it next to him when we brought him in the ship," she said defensively.

"Found… what?" Keshia asked confused.

"The keyblade," Tami said angrily.

"I don't see anything," Marrissa said confused, looking at Keshia. She nodded, "me neither."

Sora looked at Donald, "who are these girls? How did we get here?"

Tami watched as Sora made the keyblade shrink and put it in his pocket. Donald replied, "they found you after you were thrown from the ship."

Five minutes later he was all up to date on what had happened. Keshia had let the dogs out of the room. Jypsie, Keshia's Siberian husky, was lying next to her. Shiloh, Marrissa's white Siberian husky, was in her lap. Mately was enjoying having Sora scratch her ears while he listened to Donald's story and Molly, Tami's pit-bull, rotwhiler mix, had her head in Tami's lap and was occasionally barking at Sora and Donald.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your world," Sora said sadly, then a bright smile lit up his features, "but at least you survived. And unlike most inhabitants of Traverse Town you have some family left with you! Plus I owe you my life!"

The three girls blushed. Marrissa stuttered, "we didn't really do all that much…"

Sora just grinned even wider (if that is possible) then he clutched his head and his eyes glazed over.

"Sora?" Donald asked, placing his uninjured hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora slumped and fell on the couch.

"He fainted!" Keshia cried, placing a hand on his forehead, "he has a fever!"

"I have to get help, girl, come with me, lets go," Donald said sternly, pointing to Keshia and running out of the ship, "watch Sora and Goofy you two, we'll be right back!"

"My name isn't 'girl' its Kesh… hey wait up!" She called, running after him out of the ship. The dogs tried to follow but she shut the door in their noses. Shiloh growled at the closed door, as if it had committed the crime itself.

"Ugh, that was weird," Sora said, trying to sit up.

Tami forced him back down, growling, "don't, you'll faint again."

He placed his hand on his head, "ow! This sucks, I have to talk to Leon."

"I think Donald went to get him," Marrissa informed him, "he ran out when you fainted."

"Oh, good," Sora smiled, "how is Goofy? Did he get hurt?"

"I think he hit his head, otherwise he seems okay, just unconscious," Marrissa reassured him.

"So Tami, do you know how you saw the keyblade?"

"I don't know how they can't."

"Well, I can make the keyblade invisible to other eyes. Only I can see it, or so I thought. I can also make it change size, so I don't have to carry it around all the time," he explained, "you guys and my friends are the only ones who know this so don't tell anyone."

"Sure, but… was it invisible when I grabbed it?" Tami asked curious.

"Well… yes," Sora said, rubbing his temple near where the cut was, "ow. I don't know how you saw it though, maybe Leon will."

"Sure," Tami shrugged. She didn't know how she was able to touch and see what her sisters couldn't but that wasn't something she was going to sit and ponder. Right now she was worried about what was going to happen to them. Would they have to stay here? But what about their world?

Sora slipped off to sleep, Marrissa sat down on the floor again, opening a drawer on a bureau leaning against the wall and shuffling through the items curiously. Eventually Tami went and joined her. They found strange yellow coins, an odd black jeweled ring, herbs, an orange hat, and bottles. Shuffling feet brought their attention to the ship door. Donald came first, followed by a flustered Keshia, and then a man they didn't know. He had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black short sleeved overcoat, a white shirt, a silver necklace with a lion's head on it, black pants with several red belts, black shoes, and black silver rimmed gloves. A curios looking silver sword hung from his belts. He was tall and well muscled but his features were tense and he looked worried. Upon seeing Sora he immediately rushed over and tried to wake him, his voice was low and calm.

"Sora?" He shook him one more time, "he won't wake up… he's got a fever too."

"He woke up after Donald left, for a bit," Marrissa informed him. Molly began barking uncertainly at the man.

"Are you Leon?" Tami asked.

He nodded, "lets get him to Aerith, Goofy too."

Picking Sora up with surprising ease he turned and started walking out of the ship. Donald motioned to Keshia and they both grabbed Goofy and carried him out of the ship as well.

Donald turned back, "leave the dogs here, they'll be fine."

Shiloh growled at him.

Tami jogged after them. Marrissa paused then grabbed the first aid kit, running out the door and closing it. The streets of Traverse Town were made of brown bricks. The buildings were built similarly. A fountain with a picture of butterflies behind it was set against a wall. They followed Leon up a flight of stairs that were to the left of it. They didn't see many people but when they rounded the corner, standing in front of a large brown gate were two little creatures that swayed to and fro. They wore small helmets and blue and red outfits with metal shoes. They had a strange heart like symbol on their chest and glowing yellow eyes were the only thing seen through the slits in their helmets.

"What are… those… things?" Keshia asked uncertainly, a shiver ran up her spine and she got very cold.

"Their kind of cute," Tami commented.

"No their not," Leon said, his eyes narrowing, "their after Sora's heart."

"Are… are they those heartless things Donald tried to tell us about?" Keshia questioned.

"Heartless, those without hearts," Leon told them, "they are made from the darkness in people's hearts. They take the hearts of others and then they themselves become heartless. They were used by Ansem and Maleficent to try and conquer the worlds but Sora stopped them. Why are they back? Sora closed the door… I don't get it."

Suddenly one of them lunged at Leon, almost making him drop Sora but Leon jumped to the side. The other heartless began to advance on Donald and Keshia, Donald tried to reach for his staff but he couldn't without dropping Goofy. Marrissa grabbed a pole from the side of the street but when she tried to hit the heartless after Leon it didn't seem to affect it. Tami looked around for a weapon too but there was none in sight. Leon was beginning to have trouble dodging and the other heartless had Keshia and Donald backed up into a corner. Then Tami remembered something Donald said earlier about the keyblade 'The keyblade is…? Well the keyblade is the key that can close the keyhole of a world it can also be used to battle heartless… heartless are… people without hearts, they crave the hearts of worlds… um…' Tami darted toward Leon. Marrissa noticed and tried to distract the heartless after them, taking a good swing at one (a swing she perfected loosing their baseballs when they played) she was able to hit one outside the head. It turned to her surprised and gave her a look like 'why did you hit me with a pole?' Leon stopped jumping around for a moment and watched curiously as Tami dug into Sora's pocket and grabbed the tiny keyblade.

She stared at it a moment _now what?_ She wondered. She didn't know how to make it grow or even how to wield it. Leon stared confused at her, she figured she must look weird sitting there staring at her hand. One of the heartless was trying to snatch at Marrissa with its claws. The other turned away from her and started attacking Leon again. Sora's eyes fluttered and his hand clutched his stomach. Then he fainted again. The heartless clawed at Leon's shoulder and a red blood flowed from three slash marks. Tami lunged forward blindly. Not sure what she planned to do, she just wanted to get in between them and the heartless. The heartless decided the best course of action was to go straight through Tami. It lunged at her, claws extended. She covered her face with her hands, expecting to feel a blow that didn't come. Looking up she was surprised to see a keyblade in her hand, but it wasn't Sora's keyblade. This one had a black handle and a red blade. A crimson heart shaped keychain hung from its handle. Sora's keyblade pulsed in her hand and disappeared. She looked back and noticed a slight glow in Sora's pocket. Tami looked in front of her and saw the heartless that had attacked her had vanished.

I'll make you a deal, if you give me a review I'll post two chapters. Anonymous reviews are accepted, I'll take anything! I want to know what you think people! Please?


	4. friends of sora's

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: do I have to keep telling you I don't own Kingdom hearts? It's kind of depressing me.

Gold: I know this chapter is out quick so it's a bonus. I won't be able to update for a little while so its extra long (at least I think it is, don't quote me on it)

Chapter 4: friends of Sora's

Tami looked in front of her and saw the heartless that had attacked her had vanished.

"Hey, I don't know what you did to that one but do it to this one!" Marrissa yelled, smashing it across the head with force enough to send a full grown man flying. However the heartless just shook its head annoyed and began advancing again. Tami ran over and hit it on the head with the new keyblade. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and a small red heart floated up from its body, flying away.

"Cool," Marrissa muttered, then she fell to her knees, "ow… that kind of hurt… my knees…"

"Leon?"

Everyone turned as the gate opened. Two girls and one guy were standing there. The girl that had said Leon's name had black hair that hung over one of her blue eyes. She wore a green top with no sleeves that stopped above her belly and yellow shorts. White stockings reached up to her low thigh and she was bouncing back and forth impatiently on her brown shoes. The other girl had dazzling green eyes and long brown hair tied back in a braid by a pink ribbon. She wore a long pink dress with brown boots. A blue belt hung sideways from her hip. The boy had similar eyes to the second girl, green. He had spiked blond hair and wore a red cape around his shoulders and over one arm. He had a metal shoulder blade and a spiked hip guard. He was holding a large sword that had bandages wrapped all around it and his outfit was blue. Looking closely at his left hand they saw he had sharp metal fingers.

"Yuffie, help me get Sora to the accessory shop!" Leon called to the black haired girl, she looked about sixteen.

She ran nimbly over to Leon and put her hand on Sora's forehead, "his temperature is off the charts, ow, he's burning up!"

Marrissa ran over with the first aid box (which she'd dropped during the battle) and shoved it in Keshia's hands after she and Donald had set Goofy down so they could rest a minute. When Keshia looked at her curiously Marrissa pointed at Leon and she realized he had gotten cut.

She ran over, "Leon, let me put something on your arm."

He looked down surprised, as if he hadn't realized he was cut, "oh, we can take care of that later. We should take care of Sora before he gets worse, something jabbed him in the stomach good."

The girl with the long brown hair ran over to Goofy, "what happened to him Donald?"

"He hit his head or something like that, I really couldn't be sure Aerith," Donald shrugged.

The man with the blond hair came over and picked up Goofy. Aerith got up and followed him through the gate, looking back confused at the girls she called, "you guys better come too, we don't know when the heartless will appear again."

Leon got up and carried Sora after Goofy and the blond person. The three girls and Donald followed everyone else into a separate section of the town. They headed down a flight of stairs, rounded a building and rushed inside. The interior of the room was pretty simple. It looked to be a store of sorts. An old fashioned fireplace sat to the right and in the upper right hand corner there were cushions and a low table. To the left was a large bureau and next to that a counter facing the fireplace. The man behind the counter was leaning on it, he had a toothpick in his mouth, and was reading a magazine. Without looking up he greeted them in a bored tone, "hello welcome to the accessory shop. Look around and…" He looked up to see who had entered and his eyes went wide with shock, "…Sora!"

The man looked about thirty, give or take a few years. His blond hair was held back from his blue eyes with a pair of brown goggles. He wasn't tall but he was well muscled. He had a white shirt with an orange sash and blue pants. When he rushed around the counter they saw he had brown shoes.

"I know," Yuffie said, nodding her head, "I never expected to see him again either…"

"How did he get hurt?" Cid questioned as Leon went to lay Sora on the cushions by the table.

"I don't know, but he's got a fever and it looks like a few ribs are broken," Leon told the older man, crossing his arms across his chest as Aerith bent down to place a cold cloth on Sora's head.

"Cloud put Goofy behind the counter, I'll look at him in a minute," Cid told the blond haired guy carrying Goofy. He nodded his head and laid him down. Then walked over and stood next to Leon, his hand on his hip as he surveyed Sora.

Donald walked the rest of the way into the shop, "we were attacked on our way to seal a keyhole on one of the worlds by a man with short reddish brown hair that hung over one eye. He looked young, about eighteen or so, and he had yellow eyes. He wielded a strange weapon, a handle like a swords but with half a spear attached to it. His power was incredible."

Donald shook his head at the memory, "he flung Goofy and me to the side, like we were annoying insects, and went straight for Sora. He was able to hold him back until the ship started diving, Sora tried to turn and grab the controls but the man swung his weapon at him like a bat and sent him sprawling across the floor! Then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke…"

The silence in the crowded room was thick, no one dared breath to loudly less they break it. Looking around at the faces you could tell they were all trying to digest what they had heard.

"Who…" Aerith coughed to get her voice working correctly, "who are these three girls?"

The three said girls were all huddled near the door, feeling like they had intruded where they weren't welcome. Keshia and Marrissa turned and looked at Tami; she hadn't said a word since the strange keyblade had appeared mysteriously in her hand.

Donald explained how they had brought Sora aboard the ship and how they had helped get Sora here. Leon's steady gaze never left Tami, who was clutching the new keyblade tightly as if afraid someone would take it away. Her head was lowered the whole time Donald went through his explanation. No doubt she had as many questions about what had happened as anybody else. Suddenly the three sisters began to fill a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes! His fever is down," Yuffie called triumphantly from Sora's side. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully anyway.

Cid got up and went over to Goofy, checking his vital signs and pulse, "I think he has a slight concussion from that blow to the head. He should be awake in the morning though. I'll get him an ice pack."

He left to do just that. Leon turned to Keshia, Marrissa, and Tami, "well you can stay in the upper shop of this building for now since the moogles have already returned to their world."

They found it tempting to ask what a moogle was but now didn't seem the time so they just nodded.

"Leon?" Yuffie asked timidly, "is that girl holding Sora's keyblade? He wouldn't let me hold it."

"It's not Sora's…" Tami spoke up for the first time, "Sora has his with him…"

"Do you know where it came from?" Keshia asked, "cause when we left the house I didn't see it in your pocket."

"No idea," Tami said, holding it up to the light so the keychain shimmered majestically, "but… I think it's… mine…"

"Of course your keyblade would be red and black," Marrissa muttered.

"I'm not sure that's a keyblade," Leon said calmly, "it's different from anything I've ever encountered. I don't think anyone here knows what it is. But I agree with you, it's yours. Powerful objects like this choose their own masters."

Tami held it in both hands, nodding her head.

Keshia stepped forward, "thank you Leon, for letting us stay here. Um… we… brought some more… friends of ours from our world."

Leon turned his gaze on her, "how many?"

She looked down at her bare feet (yes, they hurt a lot, but she hadn't found the appropriate time to complain as of late) seeming to find them interesting, "four, but they aren't humans, they're dogs."

Cid walked into the room then, bearing the promised ice pack and something that would win him the girls favor. He was carrying food. Noticing their wide eyed expression he laughed, "I thought you might be hungry, here."

Handing over the strange soft-round orbs he turned and put the ice pack on Goofy's head. When he turned back the girls were empty handed. Hey, they hadn't eaten since breakfast and it looked to be about dusk.

He put his hand behind his head and scratched the back of his skull, "wow, did you starve them Donald?"

Donald's face turned a beautiful shade of magenta, "sorry we didn't have time to stop for snacks while we were narrowly escaping doomed worlds and rushing to get Sora some proper care. Let me see… nope… I didn't see anytime where I could've played host and fed them did you!"

"Calm down, I didn't mean anything" Cid cried, putting his hands up defensively.

"Cid, they want to bring their dogs here too," Leon said quietly to stop the argument quickly igniting between the duck and the older man.

"Dogs?" Cid put his chin in his hands, "… I don't know…"

"Please!" They cried, the thought of loosing their beloved pets after loosing their entire world was right up on their list of unbearable things."

"They're potty trained," Keshia assured him.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"And they don't eat much!" Marrissa put in.

"Alright."

"Plus they're usually quiet and…" Tami interjected.

"I said yes!" Cid threw his hands into the air defeated, "I was just teasing."

"Oh…" Keshia replied softly, and then she smiled wide, something she felt she hadn't done in ages, "thank you… for everything…"

Tami and Marrissa nodded in agreement. Keshia headed for the door, "I'll go get them, they're still in the… Gummy ship? Right? It's called a Gummy ship?"

Donald nodded, "oh just so you guys know, this is Tami and this is Marrissa."

Keshia wished she could hit him. She really wanted to hit him. Maybe just one little…

"Are you leaving or not girl?" Donald shot at her, sitting down on the floor and leaning his back to the fireplace.

"She can't go alone," Cloud protested his voice was medium range and smooth; a calm similar to Leon's but without the cold.

"My name is not 'girl' it's Keshia," she muttered.

"The heartless are still outside," Yuffie informed from her window seat.

"Someone will go with you," Aerith told Keshia, "and… would you like to borrow a pair of shoes before you go? Your feet are cut up pretty bad."

"Yes, that would be nice," Keshia said thankfully, from the bottom of her wounded soles.

Aerith got up and behind the counter, emerging some minutes later with a pair of short black buckle boots.

"I'll go with her," Cloud volunteered, grabbing his sword from the wall where it had been leaning.

"Alright, come back alive." That was Donald's version of goodbye they guessed. Either way somehow Keshia ended up 'accidentally' stepping on his foot as she passed him. Cloud and Keshia bolted from the shop as he grabbed at his staff, thankfully he seemed to forget his arm was broken and when he went to get it so he dropped it right after.

"What's wrong Donald?" Leon asked after they left. He was sitting fuming on the floor, clutching at his arm.

"Oh this? I might have broken my arm in the fall," he shrugged.

Aerith scooted over and began to examine his arm, "might? No I'm pretty sure it's one hundred percent, honest to god, broken. Did it happen when you were fighting the strange man?"

"Yeah," Donald answered thoughtfully as Aerith's fingers began to move over the bones, "I don't like him. So how did the barrier between the worlds get torn?"

"Let's wait till Cloud gets back," Leon cut in, "he's the one who found out after all."

"Hey Squa… I mean Leon?" Yuffie called raising her hand in the air.

His blue eyes flashed with annoyance, "what?"

"Ow!" Donald cried as a sickening pop could be heard throughout the shop's interior.

"That hurt!" Donald yelled, jumping up and snatching is arm out of Aerith's hands.

"I'm sorry I had to put it back in place!" She tried to get him to settle down, "the painful part is over now, just let me splint it and…"

"You're all the same!" Donald informed her, pointing his uninjured hand at Tami.

Leon turned back to Yuffie as Donald calmed down enough to get the splint on, "did you have something to tell me?"

A light laughter filled the small space, looking over everyone saw Sora's form shaking. Yuffie's hand fell limp, "um… just that he woke up…"

Gold: well that's that. I have to know, do you people even like this story? Some people are still reading but I know they aren't reviewing. Please it doesn't have to be a novel just say 'update' or 'take this story of the net, you're a disgrace to writers everywhere!' I'll take flames at this point… constructive criticism anyway. Well have a good weekend people! (cause I'm gonna sleep through it)


	5. new enamies, new allies

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: this is getting old, I don't own Kingdom hearts. Enough said. I shouldn't have to repeat myself, sheesh.

Gold: I'm the happiest writer in the world! Four people reviewed to my story! I have four reviews! (Does a little dance) I'm so happy! Well I hope I can live up to your expectations! Here is… what chapter is this? Five? Sorry I haven't update in so long, I'd explain why but I think you'd rather read the fic. Here you go!

Chapter five: new enemies, new allies

"How did I get here?" Sora sat up, holding his head, he stopped laughing, "Leon? How long have I been out?"

Donald glared at the brown haired boy, "it's not funny! It hurt!"

Barking brought everyone's attention upstairs as Cloud and Keshia dropped from the trap door leading to the upper shop; Keshia was on Cloud's back, her arms around his neck. Landing he put her down, she laughed, "that was so much fun! You're so fast! Those heartless look so… funny when they run! They're so slow!"

Four heads could be seen from the trap door hole, Molly barked at the people downstairs once before lying her head on her paws and staring. Shiloh's tail wagged once he saw everyone was okay and he bounded off to explore the upper shop area. Gypsie just flopped down and a light thump could be heard as body met floor unceremoniously. Mately was way ahead of her, already asleep as far as they could tell.

"Cloud!" Sora cried surprised, "why are you here? Why am I asking so many questions? I'm hungry."

Everyone sweat dropped. Cid got up and went to fetch some food, Keshia maneuvered her way back over to her sisters and plopped on the floor, "sorry we're late, we were chased by heartless on the way back."

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting around in a circle (or as close to a circle as you can make in the refined space, what do you want from me? They're working with what they have!) eating a strange meat that the girls weren't brave enough to ask the name of. They decided to eat it first and ask questions later… much later.

"Cloud?" Sora asked, his fever had gone down considerably and he was sitting up and eating after Cid had given him some herbs for his stomach.

Cloud looked up, "hmm? Oh, I guess you're wondering why I'm with them?"

Sora nodded because his mouth full of the meat.

"Do you remember when I told you I was searching for someone? I left the coliseum when a trader offered me a ride to Agrabah."

"I've been there," Sora put in.

Cloud couldn't help but let a smile, "I looked around the market for several days. Then when I was about to leave I met Cid. He was there getting supplies for everyone in Hallow Bastion. Aerith was who I was searching for… her and Yuffie, Leon, and Cid."

"I'm so happy for you," Sora said with a huge smile.

"What a neat story," Keshia said happily.

Cloud's smile faded, "but shortly after my arrival something happened. First the heartless reappeared. Then when I was out by the fountain by the front gate when I looked at the sky, a star was falling. At first I thought nothing of it but then a bright flash lit up the entire sky. It was an abnormal shade of purple and it glowed with an eerie light. I watched as one last flash of red lit the sky and then the veil… the barrier that keeps the worlds separate melted. Upon returning to the castle I found everyone overpowered by heartless of a greater level then any I've faced. We were forced to evacuate our home in order to escape. We've been trying to figure out who did this. At first we thought Ansem had survived but… resent events lead us to believe otherwise. We returned here to Traverse Town."

Sora's face turned grim. His eyes glazed over as if remembering an unpleasant memory.

"Sora?" Marrissa said timidly, "are you alright?"

He shook his head and looked up, a smile on his face, "yes, I was just wondering what that guy wanted. I think the one who attacked us on our ship is connected somehow with the veil disappearing."

"Sora… how did you… figure out that there were more worlds?" Yuffie asked.

"We figured out how to increase the gummy navi's range. On one world we met… an acquaintance of mine… named… Axel… he told me that the worlds were in danger again. I was searching for Riku in a world at the time. I've searched many worlds for clues. I thought Axel was dead, but he confronted us in an inn. He told us a new enemy was after the spiritlock. I don't know what that is… later in the city area a single heartless emerged from an alley, while we were chasing it I felt the worlds keyhole. After we defeated the monster guarding it I went up to the keyhole and locked it. We left that world soon after, we headed back towards Hallow Bastion to see you guys but we flew past their world (he pointed to Keshia, Marrissa, and Tami) and saw the dark holes swallowing it. We flew towards it but when we entered the atmosphere a man walked up from the back of the ship. He started attacking us… you know the rest," Sora finished. He took a breath and grabbed one of the strange red orbs from the coffee table, biting into it.

"This Axel," Leon stood up, "he knows something about why the heartless are back."

"That's what we think," Donald put in.

"So our best course of action would be to find Axel and question him," Sora concluded, a look of sadness crossed his face, "looks like Riku and Kairi will have to wait a little longer."

"You can still search for your friend," Cloud told him, "you'll probably need to seal the keyholes on the new worlds. You can also search for Riku and the king while you're there, question people and look for information. Maybe you'll be able to open a new door into the darkness."

Sora's mood lifted considerably, "yeah, after Ansem and that big mess this should be easy right?"

"Don't get cocky," Leon said sternly, "if that man with the yellow eyes can put you in this condition at your current level then you shouldn't underestimate him Sora."

Sora's smile remained firmly intact, "I can handle it. And don't worry, I won't underestimate him again."

Donald shook his head, "great, more distractions."

"We'll go with you!"

Everyone turned to Tami, expressions of disbelief firmly pressed on all there faces.

"Are you nuts?" Marrissa asked.

Keshia put her hand on Tami's forehead, "maybe she has a fever too, or maybe she hit her head…"

Tami swiped her hand away, "no I'm not sick and I'm not crazy. The only way we can restore our world is to go with Sora! We can help close the lock things in the worlds," she held up the big key in her hand, "I bet this can lock things too!"

Sora's eyes widened as he stared at the key that looked so similar to his, "where did you get that?"

Tami told him how she had tried to use his keyblade against the heartless when the new key appeared.

Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand, "it looks like the kingdom key…"

A bright green string of light shot from the end of Tami's key and connected with the end of Sora's.

"What the…" Tami tried to pull away but the keys remained connected. Plus she couldn't remove her hands from the handle of the key.

Sora was tugging similarly on his, "I can't disconnect them!"

Finally the green light flashed a bright red and faded.

"Don't do that again," Keshia whispered.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Tami growled, "sorry Sora I…"

But Sora wasn't listening. He was looking at his keyblade with a look of surprise and awe. Everyone's gaze turned to his and noticed that a second keychain now hung from his handle. Swinging lightly next to the mouse head was a small red heart identical to Tami's. Turning to look at hers they saw a mouse head keychain shimmer next to her heart keychain.

"How did you do that?" Yuffie whispered.

"I don't know…" Tami said picking up the mouse head in her hand and looking it over.

"I feel… it's more… powerful now," Sora said, "it's like the keyblade has been upgraded."

Leon nodded, "I think you should take them with you Sora."

"What? No way!" Donald yelled, "they'll just be in the way."

"We won't be in the way," Tami said firmly, "we can help. I know we can," she turned to Sora, their eyes met and she stared unblinking into his.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Sora nodded, "alright, you can come."

"Are you crazy?" Donald yelled.

"Look, she has a keyblade. Didn't the king tell you to stay with the key?" Sora asked.

Donald was stuck there. He crossed his arms and eyed the three girls, "this is going to end up bad, I can tell. They'll be nothing but trouble, twice what Sora was I'm sure."

"Hey!" Sora and the girls said at once.

Marrissa shifted position, "but what about me and Keshia? Sure Tami should go with Sora, she has the key thing. But Keshia and I are next to defenseless against those heartless."

"That's not true," Leon pointed out, "you hit one with that pole. I think we could provide you with weapons that should work for now."

Aerith looked at Leon shocked, "are you sure?"

Leon nodded, then he pushed against the wall he was leaning on and walked out the door of the shop, "I'll be right back."

The door clicked shut as he left the shop. Keshia looked down at her hands, "what are we supposed to be doing? Locking locks with freakishly huge keys? How is that going to save anyone's world? How will it… bring back ours?"

Sora's keyblade faded as he turned to look at her, "those are questions that I can't answer for you Keshia. All I know is that if there is anything that can be done to help the worlds, I want to do it! My world was destroyed before and I was able to restore it, I can't guarantee it but I'll do everything within my power to help you get your world back."

"Okay, thanks…" Keshia smiled, and then a glazed look crossed her eyes, "I miss ice cream."

Everyone stared a moment to register what she said while she reached for another of the fruits. Marrissa whacked her over the head, making her drop it, "stay serious for more than two minutes!"

"Ow, that hurt a lot! Lay off the steroids," Keshia muttered, rubbing the back of her head where hand had met flesh.

"Did I miss something?" Leon asked, everyone jumped, not having heard him enter. He was carrying two objects which he placed in Keshia and Marrissa's laps.

Keshia held up the katana so the well polished blade caught in the light from the street lamp outside, "it's… beautiful…"

The handle was wrapped in a black cloth; the hilt was deep silver. A single black metal thread wrapped two inches up the blade.

"Leon I can't…" Marrissa gasped, the spear she held in her hand had a polished gray stone point with a dark coco brown handle engraved with oak leaves carved into the wood. A short white ribbon was attached at where the stone met the spear's staff.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just take them. I'm not using them and you need a way to protect yourselves," Leon instructed, walking over and taking a piece of the strange meat and leaning against the window sill with a stance that said 'don't give me back those weapons' well they weren't going to argue with that.

They set their new weapons behind them. Tami stretched her arms up, "well I'm going to go…"

"Wha… where?"

Everyone turned to look as Goofy's head appeared above the counter top (forgot about him didn't ya?) he looked around confused, "ah, Leon? Sora? What's going on?"

Gold: yeah! End of chapter five. Goofy's up! I think everyone is conscious now. I'll update again as soon as possible! Thank you, thank you, and thank you for reviewing! It would make me freakishly happy if you'd give me one more please? Tell me what you think!


	6. random guy in a cloak

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. I don't even own my own house!

Gold: Yay! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. It really inspires me. Here is the promised two chapters, a little late but I never claimed to be punctual. Okay this one ends in a cliffhanger but that shouldn't matter since the next chapter is right after it. Here you go, happy birthday!

Chapter 6: random guy in a cloak

"Wha… where?"

Everyone turned to look as Goofy's head appeared above the counter top (forgot about him didn't ya?) he looked around confused, "ah, Leon? Sora? What's going on?"

Tami got up, "I'm going to go feed the dogs, I've heard and lived through this story enough." She crossed to the trap door ladder and climbed up, trying to fight Shiloh off as he attempted to lick her to death.

Marrissa grabbed the fruit Keshia had dropped; hearing the explanation they gave to Goofy might help _her_ understand the situation more. Goofy scratched his head, "who are they?"

"I'm… going outside," Keshia announced, getting up and opening the door, turning back to Goofy she smiled saying, "it was nice to meet you," before exiting, her new katana held tightly in her grasp.

"It was nice to meet you too," Goofy smiled, then he scratched his head adding, "whoever you are."

"This could take awhile," Donald muttered.

Meanwhile Keshia had used several boxes to climb up on top of the door of the shop so she could sit on the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. She coveted the blade of the sword, it was amazing. She had no idea how to use it though, or even if she could swing it without killing herself.

"Excuse me?"

Looking down Keshia saw a man in a black hooded cloak. His hood was up, covering his hair and eyes. The only skin that was visible was his nose and mouth, set at a slightly amused smirk. She set the blade aside, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Sorry, I just want to know if you've seen a man named Zenshire," he replied, shifting his weight from his right to left leg.

"Zenshire? No, I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name," she informed him.

"Oh, what are you doing up there?" He asked curiously.

"Doing? Just thinking… what are you doing?" Keshia shot back.

"Aren't I having a conversation with you?" His smile was genuine now, she liked this one better.

"Yes, I guess you are. Do you live here?" She replied, now interested in the man standing below her.

"Nope, just passing through, but I've got to go now, it was nice talking to you," he turned to leave, "see you later kid."

"My name's not 'kid!' It's Keshia!" She called to his retreating back.

"Then I'll see you around… Keshia," he held up his hand without turning around and disappeared around the corner of the shop. Keshia scrambled over to the other side of the roof to see if she could see him but he had vanished. Sighing she turned around to find herself staring into a pair of excited blue eyes.

"Ahh!"

Yuffie cocked her head to the side smiling as Keshia stumbled backwards away from her, "what are you doing up here by yourself?"

"I just wanted to be alone so I could think but everyone is conspiring against it," she muttered, standing up and brushing herself off.

Yuffie shrugged, "anyway Goofy is practically filled in and he's all for another adventure."

"Alright, what are you doing out here anyway?" she asked the excited girl.

"I saw you didn't have a sheath so I brought you this!" Yuffie said excitedly, shoving a black sheath with a leather belt into Keshia's hands.

"Thanks Yuffie, that's really nice of you," Keshia told her as she buckled the belt on and picked up her sword so she could sheath it.

"No problem, can't go wrong with new friends right?" She smiled as a strong wind blew over the building, guiding dark clouds with it, "let's get inside before we get an unwanted shower."

"Good idea, though I won't deny that I need one," Keshia replied playfully.

Yuffie laughed, and then jumped down off of the roof in one jump. Keshia silently cursed her inactiveness as she shimmied down onto the boxes and then jumped to the ground, landing on one knee.

They walked through the door and saw that Marrissa had fallen asleep leaning up against the counter of the shop. Goofy, Donald, and Sora were discussing what to do about the damages to the gummy ship and Cid was giving them an estimate of the costs. Keshia flinched, nothing like a shot of guilt before bed to help you sleep.

Tami climbed down the ladder and sat on one of the cushions with a pad and pencil, her fingers moving swiftly and confidently over the paper. Leon was talking to Cloud over by the counter and Aerith was rummaging through the first aid box curiously. A lot of people seamed interested in going through that box, maybe it was cursed. Keshia climbed up the ladder to the upper level and lay down on the couch. Molly jumped up on the end of it, curled in a small ball. Keshia turned her back to the world as she inhaled the soft sent of burnt wood and chamomile before she fell into a light slumber.

Tami looked up from her wolf pack picture to see several faces leaning over her drawing. Jumping back slightly she ran her pencil across the picture. Growling in frustration she erased it then fixed the spots she had messed up.

"Sorry," Sora said, "didn't mean to make you mess up."

"It's okay," Tami told him distracted, "it looks better now anyway."

"You're so good," Yuffie pouted, "the only thing I can draw is a squiggly line that I pass off as my signature."

"Yeah, cursive sucks," Tami agreed.

"Yuffie come with me to get some supplies for their journey will you?" Aerith asked, abandoning her search of the first aid box and walking towards the door.

"Sure thing," Yuffie bounded after her with childish joy.

Sora looked at Tami's key; it was sitting next to her on the floor, "could I see that?"

"Sure," Tami replied, "maybe you could teach me how to make it disappear and stuff so I don't have to carry it."

"Lets go," Sora said, full of energy. He grabbed her arm with his right hand, her key held in his left.

"I didn't mean right now!" Tami called as he dragged her out the door, her pad falling to the floor, "for someone who was unconscious for hours you sure are hyper!"

Donald shook his head, "he's impossible."

Goofy looked at Marrissa, "should we wake her up?"

"Let her sleep," Cloud said, "they've been through a lot."

"So where will you search for Axel first?" Cid asked as he fidgeted with a new navi gummy.

Donald sighed, "there was a new world next to Atlantis that we noticed, we'll check there."

"Leon? I've been wondering why you suggested we take those girls with us. It really doesn't make any sense," Donald said suddenly, his tone was light but there was something about the way he was speaking that hinted he was angry.

Leon looked up, slightly surprised, "you saw the reaction between those two keys. The chains were duplicated and Sora said he felt the keyblade was more powerful, I think that the return of the heartless has something to do with that new key Donald. It's no coincidence that those girls saved you two and Sora. I think they may be able to help stop this new threat."

Donald looked at his staff, "fine."

Marrissa hadn't meant to ease drop on their conversation but she had woken up after Sora had taken Tami outside. She stayed still as Leon and Donald argued over whether or not they should go. Marrissa wasn't sure how she felt about Tami having a keyblade or what ever but she knew she wanted to help restore her world. Her heart ached to even think that they wouldn't be able to see their parents again. The thought of not hanging with Silver and Heleene (her best friends) was something she refused to let herself dwell on. Silently she rooted for Leon to convince Donald to let them come, she wanted to go, she had to go.

Aerith and Yuffie walked into the shop, a grin on their faces.

"Sora's looking much better," Yuffie commented, dropping her load on the counter. Marrissa pretended to be awakened by the thud and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Goofy questioned.

"He felt well enough to start giving Tami lessons," Aerith smiled sweetly. A scream and several crashes rang from outside the shop, interrupting her, "what was that?"

Gold: um… there is chapter six. Chapter seven is just a click away if you want to read it, I gotta go, bye!


	7. new badguy in jeans

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: I really hate this thing, I don't own Kingdom hearts, I don't own a cat, and I don't own my sister!

Gold: here is promised chapter two. Sorry about the delay in updating, we've been experiencing technical difficulties. Hope you like it and don't hurt me please!

Chapter 7: new bad guy in jeans

"He felt well enough to start giving Tami lessons," Aerith smiled sweetly. A scream and several crashes rang from outside the shop, interrupting her, "what was that?"

Leon grabbed his sword and rushed outside, Sora had been thrown over by the item shop and Tami was lying under the accessory shop's window. Both their blades were held tightly in their grasps as they stood up shakily, turning to face the man standing by the stairs that led down to the square. A smile was pressed firmly on his pale lips. His yellow eye and reddish brown hair complimented his pale skin nicely. His hair actually fell lightly over one of his eyes and stopped at the bridge of his nose. He was older then them, probably in his late teens or early twenties. He had a strange weapon pointed at them, the hilt of a sword with a wooden stick sticking up where the blade should be. A spears point was at the end.

"Hello Leon," he replied joyfully, as if Leon had just stepped in on tea party. His smile was cold and metallic, sending chills up the spines of everyone who was looking at him, "and Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, and Cid; plus Goofy and Donald how nice!"

His voice was medium ranged and dry, like he was thirsty. He showed no signs of being afraid or even startled. He just stood there with that cold smile; not so much a smile as a smirk because it really couldn't be called a smile, it was more like he just wasn't sad not so much that he was happy. He was tall and well muscled, his shoulders easily distinguishable beneath his brown cloak. His slim waist was pronounced by the form fitting black shirt he wore under his cloak, even more startling was that he was wearing a pair of blue Levis jeans over his black boot like shoes.

"Get up Tami," he told her, "your friends are here."

_How does he know my name? Crazy evil psychopath stalker_ Tami got the rest of the way to her feet, "who are you?"

"I'm called Zenshire," he shifted his weight, "actually I'm not here to chat, I just want the spiritlock."

"Spiritlock!" Sora had somehow gotten from the item shop to Leon without anyone noticing. _He's fast_ Tami thought _well good for him, however I'm slow, and I'm in trouble_. Sora's grip on the keyblade tightened, "are you telling me that Tami's keyblade is the spiritlock?"

"You didn't know?" Zenshire asked bored, "anyway if you'll just hand it over I'll leave you alive."

He didn't even blink when he said it. More like he was saying he'll take away their toys then kill them. They were dealing with a person with no regrets about taking lives, this should be fun.

Sora shook his head, "you can't have it."

Tami looked at the spiritlock, it was glowing faintly and thrumming; almost vibrating comfortingly in her hands. She knew they were connected now, and she also knew she couldn't give this up to Zenshire. It was her only link to getting her world back, "Sora's right! It's mine!"

"Aerith get back," Cloud told her.

Aerith moved to the side with Cid as Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie drew their weapons.

"If you're going to be stubborn I'll just take it," he shrugged, "I could use a warm up exercise anyway."

In the blink of an eye he was behind them, "boo."

They all whirled around as a wave of energy collided with them; everyone was able to move their weapons in front of them as it flung them backwards. Donald growled, "watch out, he can cast magic as well. This is the guy who attacked us on our ship."

The guy stood their with a blank expression on his face, "if you remember me then you'll also remember you have no chance of…" his face widened in shock as he lunged to the side, Marrissa's spear grazing the left side of his stomach, slicing the shirt.

He fingered the fabric with a frown, "this was my favorite shirt," he placed his hand firmly on the wound as he turned to face her. The scary thing was he seemed more upset about his shirt then the actual wound, "sneak attack? How crude. Where is Keshia Marrissa, still inside?"

"How does he know are names?" Leon asked, his voice dangerously low as his blade began to glow red.

Marrissa moved slowly over to the stairs, keeping her spear in between her and Zenshire. He simply watched her amused, not even acknowledging his wound anymore. Everyone had been thrown into the middle of the district on the lower side of the stairs. They all walked up to the stairs, Yuffie jumped up on the mailbox and drew several shuriken from her pockets. Leon aimed his blade at Zenshire and without warning a fireball shot in his direction, he leaned to the side, dodging it, "how pathetic, is that all you've got?"

Yuffie's shuriken grazed his cloak as Tami and Sora lunged at him with their blades. He blocked them both with his own weapon, throwing them backwards onto the ground at his feet. Then he twirled to the side to avoid Cloud's sword, "I'm disappointed, I thought you'd pose more of a challenge then this."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the blunt end of Marrissa's spear hit him square in the back, he turned to face her; a mistake because Sora and Tami both swept his legs out from under him. He growled and rolled to the side to avoid Leon's attack. Getting to his feet with impossible speed he held his palm forward and tried to barbeque Cloud with a fireball but he was able to dodge. Unfortunately the accessory shop can't dodge and the front door and roof caught on fire.

"Whoops," Zenshire smirked, swinging his weapon down on Sora and Tami, forcing them to bring up their keys to block it. They had to use all their strength to keep him from slicing them in half.

"Keshia!" Marrissa yelled running towards the shop as barks began to resonate throughout the area.

A lightning bolt landing directly in front of her blocked her path, "I don't think so Marrissa," Zenshire smiled coolly as the upper level's fire spread to the right side.

Keshia tried to shove Gypsie's face away as the dog frantically licked her master. It was hot enough in there without Gypsie's fur all over her. Finally Shiloh jumped onto her stomach. Well if that isn't enough to wake her nothing will. She shot up, "you evil K-9!"

Looking around at the room beginning to burn she attempted to jump off the couch. However with two dogs on top of her it didn't work out that way and she ended up falling face first on the floor. The dogs scrapped urgently at the door leading out to the back of the shop. She got up and headed over but a beam fell from the ceiling, right in front of the door, blocking her path. Growling in frustration she turned to the trap door, no way Mately could get through that without getting hurt. Running over she realized that wasn't an issue, a pile of burning wood that used to be the counter had fallen under the trap door, the flames working themselves up the ladder. Jumping through was defiantly not an option, unless she wanted to be deep fried Keshia.

"Now would be a good time to be rescued," she mumbled turning back to the back door. She grabbed her katana and tried to shove the heaving beam out of the way without making contact. This is the point where she got desperate apparently.

"Not good," she resorted to trying to shove it out of the way, it was burning her hands or dieing a fiery death. The latter wasn't appealing. The smoke began to make her dizzy and her eyes were getting blurry, "shoot, shoot, shoot!"

Suddenly the door came crashing open, knocking the beam across the room, almost taking her arm with it. Cloud jumped inside as the dogs ushered past him. Even Mately saw fit to get up and bolt from the room. Your impeding doom can be pretty motivating. Cloud kicked some burning material aside and squinted his eyes against the smoke which was thickly blanketing the room, "Keshia?" He coughed, placing his red scarf over his mouth. Upon hearing her name Keshia stumbled forward and collided with Cloud's chest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the burning building as it began to collapse around them. They watched from a safe distance as it burnt to the ground, embers drifting softly in the evening breezes.

Yuffie tackled Zenshire off of Tami and Sora. His wound was beginning to open some and his smile had disappeared. Marrissa had given up trying to brake down the front door of the shop after Cloud ran up to the top section, knowing that it was pointless. She swung her spear angrily at Zenshire; he dodged to the left and then had to duck to avoid having his head decapitated by Leon. Donald threw a blizzaga spell at him which nicked his right shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. Goofy was standing in front of Aerith and Cid.

Cloud emerged from behind the demolished building, supporting Keshia who was looking like she missed something. Well she had, a lot. Zenshire growled in frustration, "you fools, do you really think you can defeat me? I'll see you all dead!"

"Who is that?" Keshia coughed. That's what she gets for breathing smoke. It's not a nutritious part of your balanced breakfast that's for sure.

"Keshia I'm hurt," he said in mock sorrow, seeming to regain his composer, "I know who you are. I know who you all are. I know your moves your thoughts your dreams and your fears, remember that."

Everyone watched as heartless crept from the shadows and stepped in front of Zenshire. He walked backwards and allowed himself to be swallowed in the shadows. Goofy's shield pierced through the low level heartless like a hot knife through butter. Leon and Sora collapsed back to back and Goofy and Donald went to cast cure spells on them. Yuffie went around collecting her shuriken. Cloud supported Keshia over to Marrissa and Tami and they all fell to the ground exhausted.

"That sucked," Tami announced as Aerith looked at her left arm, which Tami hadn't noticed was cut.

Marrissa looked at the bruises on her knees she got when she had dropped to the ground to avoid Zenshire's weapon, "sucks is an understatement."

Cid looked his shop over, "saying that sucks is an understatement is and understatement."

"Well that was pretty educational," Sora informed, "we learned Tami's keyblade isn't a keyblade, it's a spiritlock. Any we learned that our enemy is a crazy nut job psycho who doesn't like to loose. Oh and the only way we stood a chance against him was… six on one."

Mately licked his face, he smiled, "and now we need to get the gummy ship repaired so we can take off. I have a couple questions for Axel."

Molly crawled into Tami's lap, she grimaced as the dog brushed up against a few of her cuts, "hi Molly, where were you two minutes ago? You could have barked the enemy to death for us."

Marrissa still felt the adrenaline in her veins from the battle. Her hands shook and her heart was barely returning to normal, "that was… I don't know… such a rush! Fighting with him was so… exhausting and amazing and scary and…" She trailed off.

"We did pretty good," Tami had to admit, "especially for a bunch of couch potatoes that have never done anything like that. And baseball doesn't even compare."

"Who are you cough calling a couch potato?" Keshia demanded, "I only watch cough six hours of cartoons on Saturday!"

Everyone laughed. Getting up Leon put his hand on Cid's shoulder, "we can rebuild it. Until then stay with us at the small house."

Cid nodded then turned to Sora, "you're lucky my ship stuff is up in the blue safe by the gate, but when you see that Zenshire guy again, deck him one for my shop."

Sora smiled innocently, "sure."

"Let's get back to the ship," Goofy suggested. Everyone nodded and stood up except Keshia. Looking down at her they realized with a start that she was asleep. Whether it was from smoke inhalation or pure exhaustion they weren't sure.

Marrissa sighed, "she's such a dunce."

Tami yawned, "as soon as I get the chance I'm following suit."

"If I can even get to sleep," Sora muttered.

Cid walked up to the group with a bag of blocks, "lets go."

Gold: Zenshire creeps me out and I created him! I should mention to you guys that I've played Kingdom hearts and I beat Kingdom hearts chain of memories. It was hard but I did see the ending. I saw the ending of Kingdom hearts when my sister beat it but my person never got anywhere after Hallow Bastion was taken back by Leon and the others because our possessed playstation died. I was so mad, so I never did get to fight Ansem. I know what happened to him though, in the end. Don't kill me and please review!


	8. chapter 8

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: if I were the inventor of Kingdom hearts (which I'm not) I would own it (which I don't) sniff

Gold: Well I guess you all are a little mad at me for waiting so long to update, but once again we were experiencing technical difficulties. (A.K.A. my sister lost the disk we put our stories on, we got another though!) Thanks for waiting patiently. I'm glad you liked my last chapter those of you who reviewed (thank you! You have no idea how happy the word 'update' makes me!) I'll let you read the chapter now, it's kind of long

Chapter 8: the first new world!

Cloud carried Keshia on his back to the gizmo shop where the gummy ship had been inserted. Cid let out a low whistle as they walked up, "I got my work cut out for me."

"We need to leave by tomorrow," Donald stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh goody, a deadline," Cid complained as he went to observe the damage to the engine.

Sora walked up to the side door, "lets go collapse in bed."

"Sounds good to me," Goofy said, opening the door and walking inside. Everyone followed. Cloud set Keshia on the couch where she curled up into a ball and turned her back to them.

"I'll make something to eat," Goofy smiled, heading towards the cockpit area but then turning right. Apparently there was a kitchen in there, without hesitating Marrissa bounded after him, "I'll help!"

Marrissa was their resident cooking fanatic. Sora sat down on the couch next to Tami. She was able to make the spiritlock disappear now and was having a fun time watching it reappear and disappear. Actually she was watching Yuffie who was watching her. It was really amusing. Cloud was talking to Aerith by the door about methods of treating their injuries. Leon sat on the couch next to Keshia's curled up form. The dogs had all run to explore the back rooms.

Sora leaned back, brushing his shoulder against Tami's. He was startled at how warm her body felt pressed to his side. She didn't notice his moment of discomfort, to distracted by her own thoughts and the delighted expression on Yuffie's face as the two key chains on the spiritlock dangled together and made a light chime.

Keshia coughed and sat up, her eyes slightly glazed over from sleep, "food."

Goofy laughed as he came out of the small room with two trays with several bowls on them. He set them on the middle table which had been replaced in the middle of the room, "here it is, eat up."

Marrissa followed him and handed out cups with a creamy yellow substance in it. Looking at it doubtfully Tami closed her eyes and took a drink. Startled she looked at it strange and took another drink, "it's so sweet, this stuff is good."

Keshia looked down into the bowl in front of her; a brown chunky substance greeted her, "um… is this oatmeal?"

"Is she still half asleep? What is oatmeal?" Yuffie giggled.

"That's encouraging," Keshia muttered, "well here it goes," plugging her nose she popped the spoon full of the sticky substance into her mouth, "its… disgusting."

Goofy and Marrissa looked at her hurt. Then they noticed she was shoveling the stuff into her mouth. Marrissa took a bite of hers, "it is gross, but it taste great!"

"Eh?" Tami took a bite of hers, the texture of it made her want to gag but… it tasted like sugar without that after taste that makes you want to barf. It was really good.

Cloud and Aerith came over and took some food. Leon only took a glass of the sweet yellow stuff though. Donald came over from the cockpit area and looked at Keshia distastefully, "wow, you can really eat girl."

"It's Keshia," she muttered annoyed, reaching for another bowl.

Donald took a glass and gulped it down. Then he glared at Keshia, "that's my bowl you know."

Keshia smiled one of her innocent smiles, "I know."

"Bah, I'm going to bed," he threw his hands up in the air, "we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Night Donald," Sora called playfully.

Leon got up, "I have to go secure the first district… goodnight."

He left, Yuffie running after and calling over her shoulder, "see you guys in the morning!"

Cloud slid down to the floor and began rummaging through first aid box before he found what he was looking for. Aerith grabbed some things too, "we'll give you a little medical treatment before we go."

Aerith applied some aloe vera to Keshia's burnt hands while she complained like a two year old. Cloud wrapped Tami's elbow up in bandages while Goofy put some medicine on Sora's cuts. Marrissa stubbornly insisted on being left alone, she wasn't hurt bad besides her knees and they would heal on their own.

Finally Cloud and Aerith left. Sora led them down the hallway and showed them that Donald's room was the first on their right and if you kept going down you would find the bathroom then Sora's room and then two spare bedrooms. On the left it went Goofy's room and then four spare bedrooms. Sora gave Keshia the one next to his, Tami the one next to Goofy's and Marrissa the one next to hers. Goofy walked into his room, waving goodnight.

"Why do you have so much space in here?" Tami asked.

Sora smiled, "the gummy ship has gone through a lot of renovations, and we've had families living in here at times. We need the extra space."

"Oh," Keshia muttered, then she coughed, "well I'm going to bed, goodnight."

She pushed open the door the rest of the way and the dogs filed out, "what are you doing in there?"

The stared at her with their big eyes as if they wanted to tell her but they knew she wouldn't understand, "fine, keep your secrets."

Gypsie followed her into the room and jumped up onto the end of her bed. Dog gets the bed? How fair is that? "Scoot over Gypsie," she ordered, sliding under the covers.

To everyone's surprise Mately followed Sora into his bedroom. He shrugged and smiled, closing the door behind him. Marrissa and Tami opened their doors and were startled to see the interiors. Marrissa's bedroom had black and green walls and Tami's room was painted a pale shade of blue with white patches. They both looked at the rooms distastefully then exchanging a silent message they both walked into their sister's room, their respective dogs following their masters.

You'd think sleep would come easily to the exhausted members of the gummy ship but their troubled thoughts kept them up well into the dark hours of the night.

Keshia opened her eyes and stared at the beige colored ceiling. If she was going to be staying in this room she would have to talk to Sora about painting it a different color before it drove her crazy. Sitting up she looked around, it wasn't very furnished. An old couch was pressed against the far wall across from her bed. A window showed the walls of the gizmo shop outside. Her comforter was the same color as the wall. The floor was wooden with a layer of dust on it. Keshia got up and stretched her arms, stiff from sleeping in her clothes. A small wooden desk sat to the left of her bed. Gypsie was snoozing by the door. Her eyes opened and her ears perked up as Keshia opened it, the dog bolted from the room, Keshia rolled her eyes and then headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Tami woke up to a room identical to Keshia's except the walls were green, and the ceiling and comforter were black. Molly lay curled up on the end of the bed. She swung out of bed and peeked out the door, wondering what time it was. She snuck into the living room and found Sora on the floor playing a video game of sorts. He looked up when she entered, "morning, want to play?"

"How do you play?" Tami asked, sitting down on the floor next to him.

He showed her but quickly wished he hadn't when half an hour later Marrissa came out of her room (identical to the other two's except blue? How did you guess?) only to witness Tami's third win in a row.

"Are you even trying to win?" Tami asked playfully.

Sora grumbled something with the word 'breakfast' in it and headed for the kitchen. Marrissa sat on the couch, "can I try?"

Sora was highly amused while he ate breakfast to see Marrissa beat Tami. They all took turns playing each other till Goofy came out with breakfast for everyone else. Keshia came out of the bathroom, soaking wet.

"You always have to take a shower don't you? Shower, shower, shower, every day," Tami complained as Keshia shook her hair on her, "quit that Keshia, cut it out!"

Keshia sat on the couch and took a towel to her hair, "your shampoo sucks Sora."

"I know, but we don't exactly have a lot of shopping time. You're lucky you found any shampoo at all, Aerith was kind to you," Sora laughed,

Everyone dove into their breakfast. It was ramen and eggs. Marrissa shrugged when Keshia commented on it, "at least we know what this food is."

"Point taken," Keshia took a bite of her eggs, "you're a great chef Goofy."

"Gawsh," he wrung his hat, "that's nice of you to say so."

"To bad she's lying," Donald muttered walking out of his room looking disgruntled, "but at least she didn't eat my breakfast."

It took all of Keshia's will power not to snatch his bowl of ramen from his grasp, "I don't lie!"

Sora shook his head, "don't worry; he's always like this in the mornings."

"Grr," Donald growled, walking towards the cockpit, "let's just hurry up and get ready to take off."

The door opened and Cid popped his head inside, "it took amazing skill and a lot of parts but the gummy ship is up and running again!"

"Ever heard of knocking?" Donald called sulkily from the piloting area.

Cid shrugged and rapped his knuckles on the door, "I knocked."

"Wise aleck," Donald called.

Yuffie ran into the room and plopped down on the couch, "good morning peoples!"

Leon, Aerith, and Cloud walked in after her. Leon threw a bag at Sora, almost knockinknocking him over with the weight of it, "Aerith threw some stuff together for your trip."

Sora set the bag down on the floor, "so are you guys staying here in Traverse Town?"

Cloud leaned his back to a wall, "we can't go back to Hallow Bastion at the moment so we'll do all we can to annoy Zenshire from here."

"Zenshire? Who is Zenshire?" Keshia wondered, the name sounded familiar.

"Duh, that guy we were fighting last night, don't you pay attention to anything?" Marrissa answered.

Keshia remembered the guy who she had talked to from the roof of the accessory shop. He had been looking for a Zenshire; it wasn't exactly a common name. Should she tell them? Was it important? That guy could have been in league with Zenshire, he could have told him he saw her on the roof. But… _"Then I'll see you around… Keshia."_

"Keshia, is something wrong?" Goofy asked concerned at her sudden silence and the pained expression on her face.

"No… no it's nothing. I'm fine," she reassured him. She didn't want to withhold information but she didn't want to accuse the man in the black cloak without proof. All she knew about him was that he was looking for Zenshire, that didn't mean anything… right? He was probably working for him. No, yes, no, yes. She and her conscious had an internal battle.

Everyone decided to ignore Keshia's strange behavior. Leon inquired about the ship and was told by a salty Donald that they were getting ready to leave.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, the only one of his friends that hadn't encountered Donald in the morning, "something wrong?"

Aerith put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll explain later."

Yuffie looked at her shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. Then she whispered, almost so quiet that they couldn't hear her, "so I guess you guys have to go now?"

Sora nodded, "yeah, but we'll be back before you know it."

Leon waved farewell, "I won't say goodbye, I'll just say be careful, and come back."

He left out the door of the gummy ship. Yuffie hugged everyone, even Aerith and Cloud and the dogs, before she skipped toward the door, turning and yelling just before she ran out, "just… come back!"

"I'll take care of your dogs for you, if that's what you want," Cid offered, "as long as they don't eat me out of house and home that is."

The girls exchanged pained glances none of them wanted the dogs in danger. They all knew they needed to be left with Cid, they just didn't want to do it. Finally Keshia nodded, "that would be best I think."

Cid shook his head and ushered the dogs outside, "see ya later kids. And don't wreck that ship anymore, it's some of my best work."

After he left Aerith checked everyone's wounds while Cloud dragged Marrissa aside. She looked at him curiously when he handed her a wooden box. It was about the size of two fists with strange lines carved into it. He just shook his head when she opened her mouth to ask about it, his blond hair moving with his head.

Cloud and Aerith left right after. Donald looked at Sora, "please tell me you're up to driving."

"Yup," Sora smiled confidently, "but since when do _you_ let _me_ drive?"

"Since I broke my arm," he grumbled as if it was obvious, he sat on the couch and buckled up, "Goofy you navigate."

Goofy jumped into the passenger seat as Sora climbed into the driver's side. Exchanging mutual looks the girls all jumped onto the couch and buckled their seatbelts. The ship roared to life and lifted slowly off the ground. Sora made an excited gasp, "hey Cid updated the ship! Let's take it for a ride!"

"Sora no…" Donald's cries of protest went unheard as the gummy ship broke away from Traverse Town's atmosphere and blasted along a route that would take them near Atlantis. Tami and Keshia doodled pictures while Marrissa spent most of the time trying to open the box from Cloud. Unfortunately it was sealed shut and no matter what she did it refused to yield. At first she was gentle with it because it seemed to be fragile. But after she had taken the hammer to it she decided it was invincible and gave up the battle… for now.

"How are we supposed to learn how to use our weapons?" Keshia asked suddenly, her own sword was strapped to her side.

"You'll get field experience, the best way to learn is to do girl," Donald told her bluntly.

"You're obviously feeling well enough to tease me," she mumbled back, "and my name is Keshia, Keshia, Keshia…" She went on chanting her name for another five minutes until her voice finally gave out. Donald breathed a sigh of relief when Goofy told them they were about there.

"What type of worlds have you been to so far?" Tami asked, genuinely curious.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy spent the rest of the time talking about the worlds they had visited. Each adding onto something the other said.

"Is that it?" Sora's voice cut through the silence that had settled over the group.

Everyone unbuckled temporarily and shoved their way to the windows. It was a medium sized world with a lot of water and several pieces of land. It looked a lot like earth. Keshia, Marrissa, and Tami couldn't help but feel a small stab of homesickness looking at the world which looked so similar to their own.

"I haven't exactly mastered landing so hold on," Sora called, sounding way too cheerful.

Despite a bumpy entrance into the atmosphere though they ended up landing just fine, everyone opened the doors, eager to get out of the cramped ship as quickly as possible. Marrissa gasped delighted upon seeing the ground. A thick blanket of snow lay across it. Sora stepped in it and shrunk ten inches into the ground. Keshia laughed, "don't worry Sora, your tall in stature."

"Ha, ha," he pouted. Then grinning maliciously he picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at her, hitting her arm which had come up to protect her face.

"This means war," she informed him, picking up a snowball and throwing it at him. He ducked and Donald received a mouthful of frozen water.

Somehow they split up into teams. Keshia, Marrissa, and Goofy were hiding behind the gummy ship verses Sora, Donald, and Tami who chose to duck in and out of the trees. Keshia and Donald had a personal war going on between the two of them, trying their hardest to hit each other and once in a while the other opponents. Sora and Tami finally decided to try and charge Goofy and Marrissa since they had them stuck behind the tree, a final desperate attack. Taking three snowballs a piece they jumped from behind the trees… only to be knocked over by several snowballs from the enemy. Lying on the ground Sora looked over at Tami, "I think they won this one."

"We'll get them next time," Tami agreed.

Marrissa and Goofy slapped their hands together, "victory!"

"Lets get something warm on," Tami shivered, during the battle no one had noticed how cold they were. It turned out they were all freezing.

"Where did Keshia and Donald go?" Goofy asked looking around at the small clearing of trees they had been fighting in.

Keshia and Donald had started moving while they were throwing. Each determined to make the other give up. Neither had noticed that they had moved quite a ways from the ship. They were having to much fun watching each other trip when a snowball connected with their face. They worked their way to just inside the edge of the forest. They could see a meadow covered in snowflakes just beyond the tree line. Keshia pressed her back to a tree, feeling a shiver run up her spine, "give… up yet?"

"Only if you're admitting defeat," he called back, his bill chattering together as he talked.

"Defeated by you? Ha, don't make me laugh," Keshia stated, coughing as the cold made her throat dry, "you should be begging for mercy by now."

"You mean the other way around girl," Donald called, throwing a snowball at the tree she was behind for good measure.

"You're going to eat those words duck!" Keshia warned before jumping out and hitting him right between the eyes, she laughed, "you went cross eyed, ha, ha!"

He got up with his mouth full of snow, "mff marff grr lbmn!"

This only made Keshia laugh harder, she clutched her sides, "okay! He, he, I can't take anymore laughing! Ha, ha, you win!"

"That's not how I wanted to win," Donald grumbled after he'd spit out the snow, "where are we anyway?"

"In a lot of trouble," a gruff voice that didn't belong to Keshia answered.

They both whirled around. And to their credit they both got their weapons out, however two people don't stand much of a chance against ten.

Gold: he, he, cliffie! Don't hurt me! I couldn't resist, at least it was extra long. I'll update again as soon as I can. It would be really nice if I got a review for motivation though. Tell me what you think! Gold signing off. May the force be with you…. Are you still reading this? Go away now… there's no more. You're still there, aren't you? Be gone!


	9. Konahagekuri

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or Naruto. I don't own Europe or even an x-box. Jeez, I don't have anything do I?

Gold: okay this is important right here. Hey don't skip this I'm serious! Get back here you… you reader you! That's better, and I saw that eye roll. Listen seriously, I haven't read very far into Naruto. I'm at the part in the shonen jump, where Neji and Hinata are fighting in the chunin exam thing. But my sister is obsessed with it so I decided to have the world they go to first be Konohagakure. I haven't seen Genma yet so I don't really know him, but said sister showed me a picture of him online. I know he's Hayate's friend, yes, that's it. I'm by no means an expert on Naruto so if you have any questions about something I wrote tell me and I'll ask her (smiles) go read now

Chapter 9: Konohagakure

Sora, Tami, Marrissa, and Goofy searched the area and found no trace of the missing pair. Meeting back at the ship they were all forced to put on warmer clothes so they wouldn't freeze to death. Marrissa sneezed, where could they have gone? Bless you, Tami said automatically, and I think they may be outside the forest now Sora frowned, "why would they run off like this? It doesn't make a lot of sense... "Lets see if we can find some locals," Goofy suggested.

"Good idea!" Marrissa said, happy at the thought of somewhere warm.

"Which way should we go?" "We could just walk farther into the forest," Tami pointed out.

"Um, guys," Goofy spoke up.

"We can't just stay here," Marrissa, pouted the cold seeping into her toes.

"Guys," Goofy tried again.

"Lets just pick a direction and go," Sora suggested.

"That's a good way to get us lost," Marrissa countered

"Guys!" Goofy yelled.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Sora glanced at the girls before saying, "yes Goofy?"

He looked slightly embarrassed at his outburst. Pointing to the ground he said, "it's nothing except I think I found their tracks in the snow."

Sure enough two sets of tracks ran into the forest. They looked like they had been in a hurry. The foursome ran along after the tracks, which ended in a grove of trees right outside a meadow. The tree line was thin separating the meadow from the inside of the forest. The tracks suddenly stopped in the middle of the trees. What was worse was that several other footprints were imbedded in the snow, it looked like Donald and Keshia had tried to put up some kind of a struggle because they had shifted the snow so much it was brown with the dirt underneath.

"It looks like they were ambushed by a lot of people," Tami breathed fearfully.

"This isn't good," Sora, muttered, "who would have jumped them?"

"Zenshire?" Marrissa pointed out.

"I don't know," Sora seemed unconvinced, "these aren't heartless, their humans."

"Whatever lets just retrieve our missing members," Marrissa persisted. She was anxious to figure out what was going on.

They followed the strange pairs of tracks weaving through the large trees. When Sora started complaining about being hungry Tami handed out some chips and sandwiches.

"Where did you get these? I didn't see you carrying them," Goofy asked.

"I borrowed them from Marrissa's lunchbox since I was starving," she informed, then she covered her mouth quickly with her hands, "oops."

Marrissa glared, "my lunch!"

"Um... did I say that out loud? Hey look, purple monkeys!" Tami pointed in some random direction. Everyone stared at her, she grumbled, "I hope we find Keshia soon, at least she has the decency to fall for that."

They worked their way into a meadow and up a hill. The snow clung to their clothes and sank down to their skin, freezing them down to their toes. Tami tripped as they reached the top of the hill, almost plunging into the snow. Sora caught her arm. She looked up to say thank you but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring wide eyed up ahead, as was Marrissa and Goofy. Turning to see what they were gaping at she let her jaw drop. An entire city was down nestled between a mountain, hills, and the forest. All of the buildings were made of wood, almost old fashioned. It was like a lot of tree houses put together. Hundreds of people walked the street of this strange town. They were dressed in strange nettings and tight fitting comfortable clothes. They all looked athletically fit. The houses were high up, built on top of each other. It reminded Marrissa and Tami of old fashioned Japan, but here and there were bits of metal and other more modern suggestions. It was hard to decipher the exact time period it resembled.

"Where are we?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea," Sora shrugged, "let's go check it out."

They followed him down the hill the people of the town stared at the approaching group wide eyed, as if a person visiting was uncommon. By the time they reached the bottom of the hill a small group of representatives were waiting for them, everyone else seemed to be indoors. Sora stopped right in front of them, "hello, I'm Sora."

Goofy, Tami, and Marrissa came to a halt just behind them. The group looked sourly at them, as if they would contaminate them if they touched them. That's right Sora has chicken pox, run for cover. The group consisted completely of adults. One was a really tall man in a trench coat and a bandana over his head. He had a lot of scars on his face. His hands were gloved and he wore big boots. Most of his clothes were black. Oh, did we mention how tall he was? Well he made a basketball player jealous, plus he looked to have the muscle to back up whatever threats he decided to bestow upon them. Nice thought huh?

Another member of the group was an annoyed looking woman with violet spiked hair and a long white trench coat. She looked to be the opposite of the larger man, he looked serious and disciplined while she looked smug and sarcastic. Light purple eyes dared anyone to insult her. She wore short sleeveless over her chest and a small skirt. The rest of her body from neck to ankles was covered in a type of netting. She wore sandals, which was what the other three members of the group were wearing except tall dark and creepy.

Member number three was a kind looking man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He had a big scar across his nose. Like the last two members of the meeting committee he wore a green vest with a lot of pockets. His shirt and pants were a very dark blue.

The next member was trying to hide the fact that he was coughing, the last member of the group was sending anxious glares at him. Coughing person had long brown hair in the front and wore a blue bandana over his head. The glaring slash worried looking person had either pale blond or just plain white hair. Thing was he didn't look old, more like he was in his early twenties actually. All of them looked about that age. He also had a big toothpick in his mouth.

"My name is Ibiki," tall dude informed them finally, "what business do you have in Konoha?"

"Konoha?" Sora repeated.

The only girl put her hands on her hips, "yeah, Konoha! Are you deaf?"

Sora looked taken aback, "I can hear you yelling just fine."

It was her turn to look taken aback, "hmph."

Tami peeked from behind Sora's shoulder, "um, we're looking for our friends..."

"Do you have relations here?" Toothpick guy asked.

"No, our friends got separated from us," Goofy informed.

Annoying girl got mad, "you sent the whole stinkin village into alert and you're not even spies, geez what a waste of our time and resources!"

"Anko, be calm," coughing person told her, "it's not their fault."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "they're just annoying, let's throw them out of town Hayate."

Coughing person shook his head. Toothpick dude scratched the back of his head uncertain, "do we take them to see Lord Hokage Ibiki?"

Ibiki's face remained blank, "I believe that would be best Genma. They don't seem to be sound spies and that probably means those other two we captured are most likely the friends they're seeking."

"Keshia and Donald are here!" Marrissa yelled, "why didn't you say so in the first place!"

Anko looked ready to give her a venomous reply but the member of the group that hadn't said anything yet decided to break his vow of silence, "I'll take you to them. We have no reason to hold them any longer. I'm Iruka."

Anko huffed, "fine, who cares what I think anyway? I'm going to go patrol, don't follow or I'll make sure I'm the only one who comes back." And without a goodbye she jumped impossibly high onto a rooftop and ran along the houses until she dropped down out of sight.

"Bundle of sunshine, isn't she?" Tami commented.

"Annoying yes, hot tempered definitely, but also an excellent ninja so we deal don't we?" Hayate smiled. Then his hand went up, almost as if it was automatic, to his mouth to cover a small coughing fit.

Genma's face contorted in rage and he started yelling angrily, "I'll be fine Genma! I can handle a simple mission Genma! Don't worry about it!"

They could only assume he was quoting something Hayate had said earlier. He put his arm around his shoulder and started leading him away, yelling back at the dwindling group, "I'm taking him inside!"

"Okay," Ibiki answered even though Genma and Hayate had long since disappeared from view. Sora and the others took a moment to marvel at how fast they could move.

"Take them to Lord Hokage after you retrieve their friends Iruka," he instructed and turned around, walking off towards the left of the city.

Iruka gestured so they all trotted after him, thankful that he chose to walk instead of jumping rooftops. If he started flying it wouldn't surprise them. He wove his way around buildings familiarly, stopping and saying hi to one or two people along the way. Everyone had come out of their houses and resumed their activities. Small stores and restaurants lined the streets but it didn't seem this town's main source of income was farming. Barely a fruit stand or merchandise store could be located.

A loud crash echoed from their right as they passed through what appeared to be the main streets. A small figure darted across the street and jumped the fence of a yard, darting behind the building and disappearing from sight. It happened so quick they had to blink to make sure their eyes were okay, just a flash of orange and then it was over. Shouts resonated from where the smoke had come from and several individuals went to investigate.

Iruka shook his head annoyed, "I can't believe he did it again."

"Who did what?" Marrissa questioned as they resumed walking but at a quicker pace. He headed towards the north side of the town.

"Naruto, he was a student of mine. He set off smoke bombs in the bar again," Iruka sighed, "it's his way of making a statement recently."

Sora looked over his shoulder to where the figure had disappeared, "what is this town called?"

"Konohagakure," he answered, "we are ninja. We train from when we are very young to protect and serve our village leader Lord Hokage."

"Is he your president," Tami asked skeptically.

"What's a president?" Iruka responded curiously.

Sora and Goofy were also looking at her quizzically, she waved her hands in front of her face, "I meant king is he your king?"

"No, not exactly," Iruka laughed, "Lord Hokage is the most respected ninja in our village. We look to him for guidance and to help make important decisions for our people."

"Oh," Tami smiled, only Marrissa heard her mutter under her breath, "president."

They stopped in front of an older looking building with brown wooden walls. It was two stories high and set off to the side of the houses. They seemed to be in a less traveled part of the town, few people darted about this area. It began to snow again and everyone was starting to shiver. Iruka sighed when he saw the small white snowflakes alight on the already snow packed ground. It occurred to them that the people of Konohagakure dressed pretty light for this kind of weather.

"Are our friends in there?" Goofy asked when Iruka made no move to continue.

"Huh? Oh yes, this is where we keep our prisoners," he answered and walked inside. Everyone hurried to follow him. The inside was unusually warm. It felt nice on their skin. A desk with an annoyed looking gentlemen with slick black hair around his mid forties was reading some sort of magazine behind the counter. The building smelt like rotting wood and dust.

Iruka walked up to the desk, "we're here to release the members of cell 452 that were under suspicion of spying. I have a pass from Ibiki."

The man nodded without even looking up from his reading. Without saying a word he pointed down the hallway where a light sneezing could be heard.

Tami growled annoyed at him, he was being really rude not even looking at them.

Sora broke away from the group and jogged down the hallway, looking in each prison like cell as he went. He heard a small coughing fit and another sneeze. He looked inside the fifth cell down and saw Keshia with a pillow over her head on a cot trying to muffle her sneezing and coughing and Donald was on the cot above her making annoyed noises.

"Are you guys ready to leave yet?" Sora asked, "because we can come back later if you're busy."

Keshia's head shot up causing her to hit her head on Donald's cot, "ow!"

Donald jumped off the makeshift bed and growled at Sora, "get me out of here or I'll bust down the door and barbeque that obnoxious guard."

"He's been in a bad mood since we lost to those ten ninja in the forest," Keshia explained as Iruka walked over and unlocked the door.

Donald looked at him, "who are you?"

"This is Iruka," Marrissa explained, "he…"

Another crash interrupted them, this time from the back wall of the building. A figure rolled inside and tried to run past them but Iruka grabbed its collar and it fell on its back. Looking closely they saw it was a boy with short spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. He wore an orange jacket with matching orange pants. There were a lot of pockets on his outfit and a pouch was wrapped around his right leg. He wore sandals like everyone else they'd seen. Three thin lines were on both of his cheeks.

"Let me go!" He yelled, struggling against Iruka's grasp.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time Naruto?" he questioned instead of letting him go.

He stopped struggling and sat down cross legged on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "I didn't do anything Iruka-sensei."

"You broke my wall!" The guy that was sitting at the desk had gotten up and come over, "you call that nothing! It's coming out of my paycheck for sure!"

Naruto looked over at the broken pieces of rubble, "it doesn't look that bad."

The guys mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he looked at him in disbelief, "not… that… bad?"

He glared at Naruto, if looks could kill Naruto would be deader then Hades.

"Um… I should be going now, I have to…" Naruto tried to wriggle out of Iruka's grasp again unsuccessfully.

"Found you!" Everyone looked over and two figures were standing on top of the remains of the building (may they rest in piece) and were both giving Naruto glares that made the guards glare look like a happy smile.

Gold: this chapter is closed. Um if there are any readers wondering why I chose to circle these characters in Naruto it's because they're my sister's favorites, I think these Konohagakure scenes came out kind of weird but some parts are good. I like one scene in particular that I have planned. This takes place a little in the future of the chunin exams. Um… review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: owning Kingdom hearts and Naruto is one of my lifetime goals, unfortunately I haven't as of yet accomplished it…

Gold: hi! Thanks for the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I didn't think anyone would actually like this story when I first posted it but it makes me very happy that some people do. I made this chapter extra long (my chapters seem to be getting longer but I couldn't find a better place to stop, plus I got some great ideas, the chapter after this one is going to be really good!) okay, here's the chapter. Remember any questions and I'll ask my sister about them.

Chapter 10 (what! Ten! Yes! I made it to chapter ten!): Naruto

"Found you!" Everyone looked over and two figures were standing on top of the remains of the building (may they rest in piece) and were both giving Naruto glares that made the guards glare look like a happy smile.

The one who had yelled out jumped down next to Iruka and punched Naruto on the head, "you're in a lot of trouble, not even Kakashi could get you out of this one!"

"Kotetsu?" Iruka questioned as Naruto nursed the lump on his head, "Izumo? What's going on?"

"Iruka sorry about this," the other figure stated walking down the rock pile so he was standing next to Kotetsu. He was tall, in his early twenties, and lean. He wore a blue bandana with a headband on it. Brown hair fell out from under it covering one eye. His eye they could see was a small narrow dark colored eye. He had tan skin and wore a longed sleeved blue shirt that was bound in the middle by a belt. His pants were blue as well, he was graceful as he walked and handsome.

Kotetsu was also tall and handsome but he had a wilder and hot tempered look about him. His personality seemed to contradict Izumo's. His hair was spiked up and black, sticking out on all sides and resting lightly on the side of his face. A white strip of cloth was bound across his nose. He had even narrower dark colored eyes than Izumo and wore the same outfit. His bandana held up his hair.

"We've been chasing Naruto all over Konoha!" Kotetsu exclaimed, "all around the gardens, through the bar, past the market, I'm going to kill him!"

"Let's just take him to see Lord Hokage," Izumo suggested.

Kotetsu glared at him, "but it would be so much more fun to hang him from his feet on the chimney of the school."

"That seems a little harsh," Sora told him.

Kotetsu looked over surprised, "who are you? And where did you get those clothes?"

Sora looked down at his outfit surprised, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

Everyone turned to look at Sora and friends. Naruto seemed to just be aware of their presence in the room, "they're not from Konoha, are they spies?"

"Why does everyone think we're spies?" Keshia asked annoyed, "none of us are even adults."

Naruto slipped out of his jacket and stood in front of Keshia defiantly, "what does being an adult have to do with being a good spy?"

"Well I'm just saying that kids don't usually go off and spy on people like that," Keshia barked back. They were right in each others faces glaring.

"We'll explain everything," Iruka said while he threw Naruto's jacket back at him. Naruto's shirt was a black t-shirt underneath. He slipped his jacket back on but didn't zip it, still shooting glares sideways at the fuming Keshia.

"We have to take Naruto to see Lord Hokage," Izumo reminded him, "he set smoke bombs off all over town and caused a lot of damage."

Naruto turned on him, "I was running away from someone, the smoke bombs were to hide me!"

"Who were you running away from?" Iruka asked sounding concerned.

Naruto's face reddened and he turned away from him, "never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

Iruka looked taken aback. Kotetsu whacked him across the head again, "you're such a punk sometimes!"

"We have to go see Lord Hokage now," Marrissa told them.

"Why don't we walk there together," Goofy suggested.

Everyone stared at one another a moment. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged glances and shrugged. They walked up the wall, Kotetsu dragging Naruto by his wrist. Iruka followed quickly behind and the others raced after. The guard stared at the wall a moment, his eyes not blinking and emotionless, "I need a vacation."

Tami maneuvered her way up to the front where the two men and Naruto were marching. They passed along the stalls heading straight for the center. Several people were giving Naruto rude glares while others were just plain ignoring him. Tami felt dislike for these people, no one had a right to treat others that way. She had to understand that Naruto had just set bombs off throughout the town but she hated when other people were cold to someone just because they had different views or expressed them selves uniquely.

"Hi," she said shyly, walking up beside them. Kotetsu let go of Naruto's wrist and started whispering to Izumo, who at first sighed and shook his head rigorously then his eye lit up and he smiled slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "hello?"

"My name's Tami," she volunteered.

He stared at her strangely, "you're new here, aren't you?"

She was startled. He acted like he wasn't used to people being nice to him, "yeah, we're from… not around here."

"I'm Naruto," he shrugged, "I guess I got in a bit of trouble today. I haven't had to go to Lord Hokage in a long time… not since before I became a ninja I think."

"Why would you do that to your town?" She questioned.

He crossed his arms, "I didn't do anything. I just needed people to move out of the way so I could get away from him."

"Get away from who?"

"… No one, it doesn't matter," he turned away from her and looked to his left.

Meanwhile Donald, Sora, and Marrissa were in a conversation. Marrissa was angry about the lack of progress they were making and Sora was trying to convince her of what they were doing.

"We aren't accomplishing anything here," Marrissa argued, "I didn't see a heartless in the whole town, the most dangerous thing I've seen here is Naruto."

"Marrissa," Sora said patiently, "I've never been here before, that means I've never sealed the keyhole. Once we seal it we'll leave."

"It doesn't matter if we seal the keyhole here or not! They're not in danger," she growled back.

"They will be if we don't seal it, it's the only way to keep the heartless away," Donald said.

She made a frustrated noise and stamped her foot on the ground, "your friend Axel isn't hanging out with a bunch of ninja."

"Axel's not my friend," Sora responded automatically, "look I want to find my friends and restore your world as soon as possible but I have responsibilities as the keyblade master. Besides I want to help everyone, it would be selfish of me to pick and choose who gets saved and who doesn't."

Marrissa sighed defeated. She kicked a can and hit Keshia in the back of the head on purpose. Keshia had been staring at Kotetsu and Izumo intently, "hey that hurt!"

Marrissa hissed, "stop gawking like a school girl!"

"I wasn't," she insisted.

She sent her a disbelieving look. Keshia sighed and whispered in her ear, "I'm listening to what they're saying so quit bugging me."

Marrissa just rolled her eyes and ran up to Iruka and started talking to him about the ninja academy where the younger villagers learn how to become ninja, no longer interested in what Keshia was doing. Tami moved back and started talking to Sora about the functions of the keyhole.

After arriving at the large building where they would meet the Lord Hokage everyone split ways. Iruka led Sora and his group up the stairs to the front entrance while Kotetsu, Izumo, and Naruto made their way around back.

Anko was waiting inside, leaning up against a wall. Her eyes didn't leave them for a moment as they walked up to her. The hall was large with four pillars on either side. A large door straight ahead was adorned with intricate patterns. Two doors were situated to the right and left in between the middle of each group of pillars. A staircase rose out of view off to the right of the large double doors.

"Hi," Goofy smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

Keshia and Donald exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Anko stared at him astonished, "um… hi?"

"I'm going to go check on Naruto now, I'll see you later I hope," Iruka bowed slightly and left after waving to Anko. His footsteps resonated on the solid ground.

Marrissa shifted her weight impatiently, "can we see the Lord Hokage now?"

Anko's figure blurred and before anyone could move Marrissa was pinned up against a wall. Anko's eyes flashed dangerously, she had her hands pressed against the wall on either side of Marrissa's head, "you won't talk to me like that! I'm no servant that will jump at your command! I'm a Chuunin level ninja!"

"Sorry…" Marrissa muttered, "I didn't mean…"

Anko's eyes flashed again and she backed up surprised, "what?"

Everyone had moved and surrounded Anko, she was holding her head and glaring at them all, "why are you all staring at me?"

Keshia felt cold seep through her sweater, "why are we staring at you!"

"What are you a parrot?" She retorted, "I thought you were going to go see Lord Hokage."

Everyone exchanged confused glances. Marrissa clutched her spear to her side. She'd been using it as a walking stick this whole time. Anko looked confused and disoriented, kind of like how everyone else was feeling. Finally she turned and stormed out of their circle and walked straight through the door to the right, disappearing behind the pillars.

"Have you ever felt like you just missed something really important?" Tami asked.

They followed her inside. Tami turned to Donald and Sora, "what just happened? Why did Anko suddenly snap like that at Marrissa? She didn't do anything. And then she acted like nothing happened."

"No idea," Sora admitted, "maybe she's bipolar."

Keshia walked up along side Marrissa, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, what set her off? Was it something I said?" She asked, "maybe I should apologize."

"Who are you and what have you done with Marrissa?" Keshia asked glaring.

"Huh?"

"Marrissa never apologizes to anyone… ow!" Keshia received a swift blow to the back of her head, "that's sensitive back there! Ow… maybe I just shouldn't talk anymore."

"Good idea," she said and briskly walked up to Anko. They were in a long hallway and were headed for a fair sized wooden door, "Anko?"

"What is it?" She asked distracted.

"Um… I'm sorry for upsetting you… I was just anxious," Marrissa explained.

Anko seemed to think a moment, her brow was furrowed and her eyes had a glassy stare about them, "it's alright… just don't do it again."

She opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for them to follow. They shrugged and walked forward. An older man wearing a big white hat and a long white robe was stared back at them from behind a desk. His eyes were dark and held the wisdom that is only gained through experience. His movements were calculated and brisk.

"Uh, is that the Lord Hokage?" Goofy whispered to Sora.

Sora walked forward, "hi, I'm Sora."

The older man cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I am the third Hokage it is nice to meet you."

"We have to see the first Lord Hokage not one of his helpers," Donald snapped.

The old man jerked his head away from the window to his left that he had been gazing out of and looked at Donald for a long moment, than he started laughing. Donald's feathers stood on end, "what's so funny?"

"It would be very hard for you to see the first Hokage since he is dead," he chuckled. They looked at one another confused. He sighed, "let me explain here in Konohagakure our first ruler was called Lord Hokage. After he died the second ruler was called the second Lord Hokage and I am called the third."

"Oh," Donald mumbled.

"I have to say I've never seen anything like you," he went on as if he hadn't heard Donald, "you seem like humanized animals."

He was referring to Donald and Goofy. They looked at one another and shrugged. Sora interjected, "we're from a different world."

The third Hokage's eyes shone with delight, "another world you say? I never thought I'd see the day… but why are you here?"

"All over worlds are being destroyed by creatures called heartless," Sora began. The man never took his eyes off of Sora's, nodding but not interrupting with questions as Sora told of the events that had transpired. Years seemed to be lifted off of him as the impending threat was explained to him. He politely asked for proof of what Sora was saying, he asked to see the keyblade. Anko gasped when the giant key materialized in Sora's hand, the last sprinkle of magic falling lightly to the carpeted floor.

"So you want to lock a key hole in our world?" He asked, "with that key… and that will protect us from the… heartless?"

Sora nodded as the keyblade faded. Lord Hokage stood and went to the window where Keshia was looking down at the city, "I have no problem with that… but let me tell you something now. Your friends here were taken captive in the forest near here correct? My people thought they were spies from the village of sound. We had originally had a truce with these people but something possessed their leader, Lord Jasieme, to break this truce. He's been using strange creatures to battle us. Some of my people are unable to hurt them. They seep from the shadows and have caused a kind of coma like state for a lot of good ninja…"

"The heartless!" Sora cried, "they're here?"

"I believe so," he said grimly looking back at Anko, "you had a close shave with one not to long ago, didn't you?"

She nodded, "yes, it raked at my chest but I was able to get my kunai knife out. It was small with a helmet on and strange red and blue clothing. It swayed from side to side awkwardly."

Donald put his chin in his hand, "that's not a very high level heartless."

Goofy nodded, "you're right, I wonder why they would be helping out the other people."

"Heartless don't help people, someone is controlling them," Sora guessed, "it could be whoever is behind the new keyholes… it could be Zenshire."

Everyone nodded solemnly. The third Lord Hokage just cocked his head to the side confused but he didn't ask what they were talking about out of politeness. Keshia turned from the window, "something's going on out there."

Sora and Anko looked over her shoulder. The entire village seemed to be outside yelling something that couldn't be heard through the window. Lord Hokage stepped past them all and walked out the door, they all ran after in time to see him fling open the wide entrance doors. Immediately shouts of 'the shadow creatures are here!' and 'how can we fight them?' and even a few 'what do they want from us?' could be heard loud and clear. Eventually the noise became inaudible as they started talking louder to be heard over one another. Silently Lord Hokage put up his hand and everyone fell quiet immediately, either he was really respected or the people of this village were well trained… probably a bit of both.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

Ibiki appeared by his side, "my lord."

Sora and the others listened in, they couldn't help it. They were standing right next to him and a cat seemed to have the entire towns' tongues! Ibiki told Lord Hokage that the shadow creatures had entered the main city where the people were.

"How did they get pass the outer region?" He asked surprised.

Ibiki looked at the crowd of his people that were gathered in the central city, they had all fallen into a tense silence. Everyone stood with their hands behind their backs and eyes straight forward, "someone must have led them in through the tunnels beneath the walls."

A shocked gasp resonated throughout the crowd. Lord Hokage's eyes narrowed, "I can't believe that any one of our people would do such a thing."

"With all do respect no one can be without suspicion," Ibiki said coldly.

He sighed, "you're right Ibiki, gather everyone in the square. I'll investigate immediately."

He swept past him and stood at the doorway, looking over his shoulder he gestured for Sora and his friends to follow. After they had gone inside he turned to his people, "everyone remain calm, and I ask you not to jump to conclusions. We need to stay together as a team, we will do all we can to protect Konohagakure."

He turned and closed the doors. The people in the square began to whisper. They shot off to inform everyone in town about what had transpired. Meanwhile the Lord Hokage led Sora and everyone up to flight of stairs in the main room and into a large conference room. The room was circular with two rows of counters around the outside. At least fifty chairs were placed behind the counters and a large podium stood in the center. It reminded the girls a of a court room. Two large windows were to the left and right. Lord Hokage sat at the podium and took out a crystal ball. He gazed into it with a look of fierce determination. Keshia and Tami raced to the top of the room and sat in the very top row. Sora slid next to Marrissa in the first row while Donald and Goofy climbed to the opposite side of the room from Tami and Keshia and sat in the top row. Anko and Ibiki sat in the first row to the right of Lord Hokage.

"How could someone lead the heartless inside the village?" Sora pondered. He rested his chin in his hands and unconsciously ran his hand though his hair. Then his stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed. He blushed, "hey it's not like you guys aren't hungry too, and we haven't eaten since this morning!"

They knew he was right. Truth was they were all starving. Lord Hokage called for someone and a tall ninja wearing a bandana and small black spectacles appeared. He had pale skin and a superior attitude about him. The third Hokage didn't even look up from his crystal ball, "Ebisu could you fetch us some nourishment? I would appreciate it."

His jaw almost hit the floor, he shook his head and regained his composure, "y… yes sir."

He left out the door, casting a glare at the room's inhabitants as he left. They felt very small in the huge space. Keshia stared after the man, "is something the matter with him?"

Anko scoffed, "he just thinks he's above fetching lunch. If you ask me he has too high of an opinion of his abilities, he's good mind you but he isn't that good."

Donald crossed his arms and leaned forward so he was resting on the counter, "if the heartless are in the city we should go out and fight them. We need to go figure out what is going on."

Sora nodded, "we'll go I just want to see what the people are going to do. This is one of the first worlds besides Traverse Town that I've been to that are really fighting back."

Ebisu reappeared, "here my lord."

He set nine bowls of steaming beef soup in front of Sora and Marrissa, "anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to take Konohamaru and the other younger children to the back of the city until you receive further instructions."

Ebisu's fist clenched, "yes sir." He disappeared again. Everyone dove for the food. Anko and Ibiki jerked their hands back as they all snatched their food up. Everyone sat in the first row and gobbled it down.

"The heartless are roaming around the east side of town," Lord Hokage said through spoonfuls of his soup, "I want to talk to the people about a strategy I have. We'll go to the square and then evacuate the younger children. Some of the ninja from sound have also found their way inside and are making their way through the village. I'll probably be a target so stay on guard."

"Do we have time to go to the square?" Tami pondered.

"Konohagakure is bigger then you think it will take them a while to navigate here."

He stood up and walked to the door, "follow me, we'll go see the people."

"Lord Hokage? What did you see in the crystal ball?" Anko asked.

He gave her a solemn look, "the heartless have breached the inner most walls. Our only defense is to fight them here, in Konohagakure."

She bowed her head. They all filed out of the room. Sora matched his pace with Donald's, "is your arm okay for battle?"

"If you can fight I can fight," he replied stubbornly. He had long since taken off the wrappings and his arm now hung loosely at his side, "I'm fine so forget it."

"Okay fine," Sora shrugged, "but if you die I want your hat."

"What?" He yelled, "if I die I'm taking you with me!"

Sora dodged Donald's staff and jogged up to Tami. They exited the building and began trudging though the snow towards the center of town. Sora cocked his head, "are you guys going to be okay fighting the heartless?"

"Of course, we can handle ourselves," Tami reassured him, "we haven't spent our lives studying how to fight but we can hold our own."

"Good," he smiled. They reached the town square. The entire population of Konohagakure was standing in the large circular area. Some people stood on rooftops, others sat around the fountain.

Lord Hokage stood in front of his people, "our town has been invaded by creatures known as heartless…"

Gold: and that ends chapter ten. I'll update again soon… I think… (gets glares from readers) wait! It's not my fault, I've been loaded down with homework and… um… I'm hungry! (disappears in a cloud of smoke)


	11. Zenshire's tantrum

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: owning Kingdom hearts and Naruto is one of my lifetime goals, unfortunately I haven't as of yet accomplished it…

Gold: hi! Thanks for the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I didn't think anyone would actually like this story when I first posted it but it makes me very happy that some people do. I made this chapter extra long (my chapters seem to be getting longer but I couldn't find a better place to stop, plus I got some great ideas, the chapter after this one is going to be really good!) okay, here's the chapter. Remember any questions and I'll ask my sister about them.

Chapter 10 (what! Ten! Yes! I made it to chapter ten!): Naruto

"Found you!" Everyone looked over and two figures were standing on top of the remains of the building (may they rest in piece) and were both giving Naruto glares that made the guards glare look like a happy smile.

The one who had yelled out jumped down next to Iruka and punched Naruto on the head, "you're in a lot of trouble, not even Kakashi could get you out of this one!"

"Kotetsu?" Iruka questioned as Naruto nursed the lump on his head, "Izumo? What's going on?"

"Iruka sorry about this," the other figure stated walking down the rock pile so he was standing next to Kotetsu. He was tall, in his early twenties, and lean. He wore a blue bandana with a headband on it. Brown hair fell out from under it covering one eye. His eye they could see was a small narrow dark colored eye. He had tan skin and wore a longed sleeved blue shirt that was bound in the middle by a belt. His pants were blue as well, he was graceful as he walked and handsome.

Kotetsu was also tall and handsome but he had a wilder and hot tempered look about him. His personality seemed to contradict Izumo's. His hair was spiked up and black, sticking out on all sides and resting lightly on the side of his face. A white strip of cloth was bound across his nose. He had even narrower dark colored eyes than Izumo and wore the same outfit. His bandana held up his hair.

"We've been chasing Naruto all over Konoha!" Kotetsu exclaimed, "all around the gardens, through the bar, past the market, I'm going to kill him!"

"Let's just take him to see Lord Hokage," Izumo suggested.

Kotetsu glared at him, "but it would be so much more fun to hang him from his feet on the chimney of the school."

"That seems a little harsh," Sora told him.

Kotetsu looked over surprised, "who are you? And where did you get those clothes?"

Sora looked down at his outfit surprised, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

Everyone turned to look at Sora and friends. Naruto seemed to just be aware of their presence in the room, "they're not from Konoha, are they spies?"

"Why does everyone think we're spies?" Keshia asked annoyed, "none of us are even adults."

Naruto slipped out of his jacket and stood in front of Keshia defiantly, "what does being an adult have to do with being a good spy?"

"Well I'm just saying that kids don't usually go off and spy on people like that," Keshia barked back. They were right in each others faces glaring.

"We'll explain everything," Iruka said while he threw Naruto's jacket back at him. Naruto's shirt was a black t-shirt underneath. He slipped his jacket back on but didn't zip it, still shooting glares sideways at the fuming Keshia.

"We have to take Naruto to see Lord Hokage," Izumo reminded him, "he set smoke bombs off all over town and caused a lot of damage."

Naruto turned on him, "I was running away from someone, the smoke bombs were to hide me!"

"Who were you running away from?" Iruka asked sounding concerned.

Naruto's face reddened and he turned away from him, "never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

Iruka looked taken aback. Kotetsu whacked him across the head again, "you're such a punk sometimes!"

"We have to go see Lord Hokage now," Marrissa told them.

"Why don't we walk there together," Goofy suggested.

Everyone stared at one another a moment. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged glances and shrugged. They walked up the wall, Kotetsu dragging Naruto by his wrist. Iruka followed quickly behind and the others raced after. The guard stared at the wall a moment, his eyes not blinking and emotionless, "I need a vacation."

Tami maneuvered her way up to the front where the two men and Naruto were marching. They passed along the stalls heading straight for the center. Several people were giving Naruto rude glares while others were just plain ignoring him. Tami felt dislike for these people, no one had a right to treat others that way. She had to understand that Naruto had just set bombs off throughout the town but she hated when other people were cold to someone just because they had different views or expressed them selves uniquely.

"Hi," she said shyly, walking up beside them. Kotetsu let go of Naruto's wrist and started whispering to Izumo, who at first sighed and shook his head rigorously then his eye lit up and he smiled slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "hello?"

"My name's Tami," she volunteered.

He stared at her strangely, "you're new here, aren't you?"

She was startled. He acted like he wasn't used to people being nice to him, "yeah, we're from… not around here."

"I'm Naruto," he shrugged, "I guess I got in a bit of trouble today. I haven't had to go to Lord Hokage in a long time… not since before I became a ninja I think."

"Why would you do that to your town?" She questioned.

He crossed his arms, "I didn't do anything. I just needed people to move out of the way so I could get away from him."

"Get away from who?"

"… No one, it doesn't matter," he turned away from her and looked to his left.

Meanwhile Donald, Sora, and Marrissa were in a conversation. Marrissa was angry about the lack of progress they were making and Sora was trying to convince her of what they were doing.

"We aren't accomplishing anything here," Marrissa argued, "I didn't see a heartless in the whole town, the most dangerous thing I've seen here is Naruto."

"Marrissa," Sora said patiently, "I've never been here before, that means I've never sealed the keyhole. Once we seal it we'll leave."

"It doesn't matter if we seal the keyhole here or not! They're not in danger," she growled back.

"They will be if we don't seal it, it's the only way to keep the heartless away," Donald said.

She made a frustrated noise and stamped her foot on the ground, "your friend Axel isn't hanging out with a bunch of ninja."

"Axel's not my friend," Sora responded automatically, "look I want to find my friends and restore your world as soon as possible but I have responsibilities as the keyblade master. Besides I want to help everyone, it would be selfish of me to pick and choose who gets saved and who doesn't."

Marrissa sighed defeated. She kicked a can and hit Keshia in the back of the head on purpose. Keshia had been staring at Kotetsu and Izumo intently, "hey that hurt!"

Marrissa hissed, "stop gawking like a school girl!"

"I wasn't," she insisted.

She sent her a disbelieving look. Keshia sighed and whispered in her ear, "I'm listening to what they're saying so quit bugging me."

Marrissa just rolled her eyes and ran up to Iruka and started talking to him about the ninja academy where the younger villagers learn how to become ninja, no longer interested in what Keshia was doing. Tami moved back and started talking to Sora about the functions of the keyhole.

After arriving at the large building where they would meet the Lord Hokage everyone split ways. Iruka led Sora and his group up the stairs to the front entrance while Kotetsu, Izumo, and Naruto made their way around back.

Anko was waiting inside, leaning up against a wall. Her eyes didn't leave them for a moment as they walked up to her. The hall was large with four pillars on either side. A large door straight ahead was adorned with intricate patterns. Two doors were situated to the right and left in between the middle of each group of pillars. A staircase rose out of view off to the right of the large double doors.

"Hi," Goofy smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

Keshia and Donald exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Anko stared at him astonished, "um… hi?"

"I'm going to go check on Naruto now, I'll see you later I hope," Iruka bowed slightly and left after waving to Anko. His footsteps resonated on the solid ground.

Marrissa shifted her weight impatiently, "can we see the Lord Hokage now?"

Anko's figure blurred and before anyone could move Marrissa was pinned up against a wall. Anko's eyes flashed dangerously, she had her hands pressed against the wall on either side of Marrissa's head, "you won't talk to me like that! I'm no servant that will jump at your command! I'm a Chuunin level ninja!"

"Sorry…" Marrissa muttered, "I didn't mean…"

Anko's eyes flashed again and she backed up surprised, "what?"

Everyone had moved and surrounded Anko, she was holding her head and glaring at them all, "why are you all staring at me?"

Keshia felt cold seep through her sweater, "why are we staring at you!"

"What are you a parrot?" She retorted, "I thought you were going to go see Lord Hokage."

Everyone exchanged confused glances. Marrissa clutched her spear to her side. She'd been using it as a walking stick this whole time. Anko looked confused and disoriented, kind of like how everyone else was feeling. Finally she turned and stormed out of their circle and walked straight through the door to the right, disappearing behind the pillars.

"Have you ever felt like you just missed something really important?" Tami asked.

They followed her inside. Tami turned to Donald and Sora, "what just happened? Why did Anko suddenly snap like that at Marrissa? She didn't do anything. And then she acted like nothing happened."

"No idea," Sora admitted, "maybe she's bipolar."

Keshia walked up along side Marrissa, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, what set her off? Was it something I said?" She asked, "maybe I should apologize."

"Who are you and what have you done with Marrissa?" Keshia asked glaring.

"Huh?"

"Marrissa never apologizes to anyone… ow!" Keshia received a swift blow to the back of her head, "that's sensitive back there! Ow… maybe I just shouldn't talk anymore."

"Good idea," she said and briskly walked up to Anko. They were in a long hallway and were headed for a fair sized wooden door, "Anko?"

"What is it?" She asked distracted.

"Um… I'm sorry for upsetting you… I was just anxious," Marrissa explained.

Anko seemed to think a moment, her brow was furrowed and her eyes had a glassy stare about them, "it's alright… just don't do it again."

She opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for them to follow. They shrugged and walked forward. An older man wearing a big white hat and a long white robe was stared back at them from behind a desk. His eyes were dark and held the wisdom that is only gained through experience. His movements were calculated and brisk.

"Uh, is that the Lord Hokage?" Goofy whispered to Sora.

Sora walked forward, "hi, I'm Sora."

The older man cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I am the third Hokage it is nice to meet you."

"We have to see the first Lord Hokage not one of his helpers," Donald snapped.

The old man jerked his head away from the window to his left that he had been gazing out of and looked at Donald for a long moment, than he started laughing. Donald's feathers stood on end, "what's so funny?"

"It would be very hard for you to see the first Hokage since he is dead," he chuckled. They looked at one another confused. He sighed, "let me explain here in Konohagakure our first ruler was called Lord Hokage. After he died the second ruler was called the second Lord Hokage and I am called the third."

"Oh," Donald mumbled.

"I have to say I've never seen anything like you," he went on as if he hadn't heard Donald, "you seem like humanized animals."

He was referring to Donald and Goofy. They looked at one another and shrugged. Sora interjected, "we're from a different world."

The third Hokage's eyes shone with delight, "another world you say? I never thought I'd see the day… but why are you here?"

"All over worlds are being destroyed by creatures called heartless," Sora began. The man never took his eyes off of Sora's, nodding but not interrupting with questions as Sora told of the events that had transpired. Years seemed to be lifted off of him as the impending threat was explained to him. He politely asked for proof of what Sora was saying, he asked to see the keyblade. Anko gasped when the giant key materialized in Sora's hand, the last sprinkle of magic falling lightly to the carpeted floor.

"So you want to lock a key hole in our world?" He asked, "with that key… and that will protect us from the… heartless?"

Sora nodded as the keyblade faded. Lord Hokage stood and went to the window where Keshia was looking down at the city, "I have no problem with that… but let me tell you something now. Your friends here were taken captive in the forest near here correct? My people thought they were spies from the village of sound. We had originally had a truce with these people but something possessed their leader, Lord Jasieme, to break this truce. He's been using strange creatures to battle us. Some of my people are unable to hurt them. They seep from the shadows and have caused a kind of coma like state for a lot of good ninja…"

"The heartless!" Sora cried, "they're here?"

"I believe so," he said grimly looking back at Anko, "you had a close shave with one not to long ago, didn't you?"

She nodded, "yes, it raked at my chest but I was able to get my kunai knife out. It was small with a helmet on and strange red and blue clothing. It swayed from side to side awkwardly."

Donald put his chin in his hand, "that's not a very high level heartless."

Goofy nodded, "you're right, I wonder why they would be helping out the other people."

"Heartless don't help people, someone is controlling them," Sora guessed, "it could be whoever is behind the new keyholes… it could be Zenshire."

Everyone nodded solemnly. The third Lord Hokage just cocked his head to the side confused but he didn't ask what they were talking about out of politeness. Keshia turned from the window, "something's going on out there."

Sora and Anko looked over her shoulder. The entire village seemed to be outside yelling something that couldn't be heard through the window. Lord Hokage stepped past them all and walked out the door, they all ran after in time to see him fling open the wide entrance doors. Immediately shouts of 'the shadow creatures are here!' and 'how can we fight them?' and even a few 'what do they want from us?' could be heard loud and clear. Eventually the noise became inaudible as they started talking louder to be heard over one another. Silently Lord Hokage put up his hand and everyone fell quiet immediately, either he was really respected or the people of this village were well trained… probably a bit of both.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

Ibiki appeared by his side, "my lord."

Sora and the others listened in, they couldn't help it. They were standing right next to him and a cat seemed to have the entire towns' tongues! Ibiki told Lord Hokage that the shadow creatures had entered the main city where the people were.

"How did they get pass the outer region?" He asked surprised.

Ibiki looked at the crowd of his people that were gathered in the central city, they had all fallen into a tense silence. Everyone stood with their hands behind their backs and eyes straight forward, "someone must have led them in through the tunnels beneath the walls."

A shocked gasp resonated throughout the crowd. Lord Hokage's eyes narrowed, "I can't believe that any one of our people would do such a thing."

"With all do respect no one can be without suspicion," Ibiki said coldly.

He sighed, "you're right Ibiki, gather everyone in the square. I'll investigate immediately."

He swept past him and stood at the doorway, looking over his shoulder he gestured for Sora and his friends to follow. After they had gone inside he turned to his people, "everyone remain calm, and I ask you not to jump to conclusions. We need to stay together as a team, we will do all we can to protect Konohagakure."

He turned and closed the doors. The people in the square began to whisper. They shot off to inform everyone in town about what had transpired. Meanwhile the Lord Hokage led Sora and everyone up to flight of stairs in the main room and into a large conference room. The room was circular with two rows of counters around the outside. At least fifty chairs were placed behind the counters and a large podium stood in the center. It reminded the girls a of a court room. Two large windows were to the left and right. Lord Hokage sat at the podium and took out a crystal ball. He gazed into it with a look of fierce determination. Keshia and Tami raced to the top of the room and sat in the very top row. Sora slid next to Marrissa in the first row while Donald and Goofy climbed to the opposite side of the room from Tami and Keshia and sat in the top row. Anko and Ibiki sat in the first row to the right of Lord Hokage.

"How could someone lead the heartless inside the village?" Sora pondered. He rested his chin in his hands and unconsciously ran his hand though his hair. Then his stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed. He blushed, "hey it's not like you guys aren't hungry too, and we haven't eaten since this morning!"

They knew he was right. Truth was they were all starving. Lord Hokage called for someone and a tall ninja wearing a bandana and small black spectacles appeared. He had pale skin and a superior attitude about him. The third Hokage didn't even look up from his crystal ball, "Ebisu could you fetch us some nourishment? I would appreciate it."

His jaw almost hit the floor, he shook his head and regained his composure, "y… yes sir."

He left out the door, casting a glare at the room's inhabitants as he left. They felt very small in the huge space. Keshia stared after the man, "is something the matter with him?"

Anko scoffed, "he just thinks he's above fetching lunch. If you ask me he has too high of an opinion of his abilities, he's good mind you but he isn't that good."

Donald crossed his arms and leaned forward so he was resting on the counter, "if the heartless are in the city we should go out and fight them. We need to go figure out what is going on."

Sora nodded, "we'll go I just want to see what the people are going to do. This is one of the first worlds besides Traverse Town that I've been to that are really fighting back."

Ebisu reappeared, "here my lord."

He set nine bowls of steaming beef soup in front of Sora and Marrissa, "anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to take Konohamaru and the other younger children to the back of the city until you receive further instructions."

Ebisu's fist clenched, "yes sir." He disappeared again. Everyone dove for the food. Anko and Ibiki jerked their hands back as they all snatched their food up. Everyone sat in the first row and gobbled it down.

"The heartless are roaming around the east side of town," Lord Hokage said through spoonfuls of his soup, "I want to talk to the people about a strategy I have. We'll go to the square and then evacuate the younger children. Some of the ninja from sound have also found their way inside and are making their way through the village. I'll probably be a target so stay on guard."

"Do we have time to go to the square?" Tami pondered.

"Konohagakure is bigger then you think it will take them a while to navigate here."

He stood up and walked to the door, "follow me, we'll go see the people."

"Lord Hokage? What did you see in the crystal ball?" Anko asked.

He gave her a solemn look, "the heartless have breached the inner most walls. Our only defense is to fight them here, in Konohagakure."

She bowed her head. They all filed out of the room. Sora matched his pace with Donald's, "is your arm okay for battle?"

"If you can fight I can fight," he replied stubbornly. He had long since taken off the wrappings and his arm now hung loosely at his side, "I'm fine so forget it."

"Okay fine," Sora shrugged, "but if you die I want your hat."

"What?" He yelled, "if I die I'm taking you with me!"

Sora dodged Donald's staff and jogged up to Tami. They exited the building and began trudging though the snow towards the center of town. Sora cocked his head, "are you guys going to be okay fighting the heartless?"

"Of course, we can handle ourselves," Tami reassured him, "we haven't spent our lives studying how to fight but we can hold our own."

"Good," he smiled. They reached the town square. The entire population of Konohagakure was standing in the large circular area. Some people stood on rooftops, others sat around the fountain.

Lord Hokage stood in front of his people, "our town has been invaded by creatures known as heartless…"

Gold: and that ends chapter ten. I'll update again soon… I think… (gets glares from readers) wait! It's not my fault, I've been loaded down with homework and… um… I'm hungry! (disappears in a cloud of smoke)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Naruto or any money for that matter. But I would like to!

Gold: hi everyone! I'm back… why are you all glaring at me with poison and daggers? Ahh! I'm sorry it took so long I really am! Truth is my keyboard stopped working, I don't know what happened but it locked or something… I don't know but we had to get it fixed, sorry! I made an extra long chapter, actually it's really long! I'll update regularly again just don't come to my house and throw pudding at my windows please!

Chapter 11: Zenshire's temper tantrum

Lord Hokage stood in front of his people, "our town has been invaded by creatures known as heartless…"

He went on to explain the situation. Sora, Goofy, Donald, Anko, and Ibiki stood next to him, correcting some things he said. Marrissa, Keshia, and Tami stood with a group of children about their age. They all stood straight like the adults, listening intently to everything being said. They spotted Naruto standing in between a raven haired boy wearing a blue shirt and white pants and a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. The boy had dark eyes and pale skin, his headband was on his forehead, his hair fell over it slightly. The girl wore her headband on the top of her head; she wore a red shirt that was long in the back, down to her knees, and short in the front and her shorts were black.

After the third Hokage had finished his gaze passed over each individual, "someone in Konohagakure must have let the heartless and sound ninja in through the underground tunnels. I myself have seen them traveling through them."

"One of our own people?" Someone shouted surprised.

"Who would do such a thing?" Another person from the crowd yelled.

"It had to have been Naruto!" They couldn't see who called that but immediately there were cries of agreement.

Naruto took a step back stunned, "me? I didn't do it!"

"Why would you accuse Naruto?" Lord Hokage asked, "do you have proof?"

At first no one said anything. Then someone called, "he's the only one who could've done it! He has the spirit of the…"

The third Hokage's eyes narrowed and whoever it was stopped talking. Naruto looked at the ground, hurt emanate in his eyes. The raven haired boy crossed his arms angrily and the girl put her hands on her hips. A lot of the younger people looked confused, but whispers were now crawling across the crowd. Tami ran up next to the third Hokage angrily and glared out at the entire village, "how can you accuse him of doing something that anyone could have done? That's stupid you can't even back up your accusations! You can't judge someone just because of the way they act. Just because he does some things you don't understand doesn't mean anything!"

Sora nodded, "it's not fair to think that he is any different then you! What happened to innocent until proven guilty? If you start turning on each other and pointing fingers you might as well surrender to the heartless now. They prey on weak hearts and hearts are only strong when they're together with other hearts!"

A hush fell over the angry group of villagers. Some shuffled their feet guiltily while others glared up at Sora and Tami. Naruto was looking at them with nothing but gratitude and respect. Lord Hokage nodded approvingly, "well said."

"Then who let them in?" The conversation started again.

Anko crossed her arms over her chest, "we can sit around and point fingers all day or we can form a counter attack!"

"I have a plan," Lord Hokage informed, "but it involves only a select number of ninja. The rest of you I want to defend the south part of Konohagakure and the children. Unfortunately I need a certain skill from each of the following ninja. I would normally not risk such a dangerous operation but with an informer I have to be very careful who I talk to."

"Yes Lord Hokage," everyone snapped their heels together.

"I need Iruka, Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, Anko, Ibiki, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hayate, and Genma."

Once again whispers of uncertainly fluttered through the mass of people. The said ninja broke away from the crowd and stood next to the third Hokage. Sora and the gang stayed next to him as well. The raven haired boy and the pink haired girl were in the group and so was a man with silver hair. He wasn't old though, he actually looked to be in his mid twenties but it was hard to tell because he wore a mask over his face. Only one eye was visible, it was a dark color. He wore the outfit that most of them wore, the green vest over the blue outfit and sandals.

"If you meet any of the heartless or sound ninja on your way to the south side take care of them, be careful, you're dismissed."

It was one of the most amazing sites they had ever seen, every last person in the square vanished barely leaving a trail of dust behind. The remaining eleven people turned to the third Hokage. He smiled, "so many questions, come, we'll return to my office and I'll explain."

So they started back. The pink haired girl walked next to Marrissa, "hello, I'm Sakura. Who are you?"

Marrissa looked at her, she was probably fourteen or fifteen, "my name is Marrissa."

"You and your friends can't be from around here, I've never seen clothes like that anywhere."

Marrissa looked at what she was wearing. The snow covered her tennis shoes and was soaking her feet and her pants were wet up to her knees. She was freezing to say the least. She shrugged, "I guess we aren't from around here."

"Where are you from?"

"… Earth."

"I've never heard of earth," she pondered, "is it one of the outer islands?"

"Um… not exactly," Marrissa smiled, "let's not talk about it."

Tami turned from listening to their conversation and looked over at the raven haired boy who was talking to Sora. His eyes were intent and focused. Sora seemed to be explaining something to him. Tami turned to Naruto, "who is he?"

"Oh, that's just Sasuke," he shrugged, "probably asking questions about what's going on, "he looked at the ground suddenly.

"Do you want me to tell you why we're here?" Tami volunteered.

He turned towards her surprised and then he smiled, "thanks."

Keshia walked at the back of the unlikely group. What possible need could the third Hokage of all these people? Everyone was deep in conversation, it made Keshia smile. Tami and Marrissa weren't known as the most social kids. Tami tended to dislike most of the kids at her school and Marrissa was just too shy. They seemed almost more comfortable on this world. She sighed suddenly, and where was she most comfortable? Looking around at the people surrounding her she knew she would never be able to keep up physically with them that was for sure. Was this the direction her destiny, or path or meaning of life or any of that other mumbo jumbo, was supposed to go? Save the world, how hard could that be anyway?

A figure darted between the buildings to their right. Keshia stopped walking and placed her hand on her sword hilt, unsure if it was a heartless or ninja trailing them. The man with silver hair noticed she wasn't following anymore and turned around, walking in her direction, "what's wrong?"

She tensed as the figure stopped, noticing she was staring at it. It was wearing a black cloak. How come everyone was wearing black cloaks? It must be a new fad or something, "there's someone there."

He looked over but the figure veered off towards the back of the ally it was standing in. He saw it leaving though. He tensed and seemed to be considering going after it. Lord Hokage shook his head the others had stopped and saw a glimpse of him too. Sasuke and Naruto both had their kunai knifes out and the adults had throwing stars. Sora and the others also had their weapons out. Sakura was making a strange symbol with her hands.

"Kakashi was it one of the sound ninja?" Lord Hokage asked.

The silver haired man turned, "no, their movements were agile but I don't think that was a sound ninja."

The third Hokage nodded thoughtfully and turned around, heading for his building, "I chose you ten ninja out of all my people because you have been the only ones able to make physical contact with the heartless without the use of chakra."

Everyone had resumed following him, no one had put away their weapons. Strange how one shadowy figure could put them all on edge. Keshia shivered and clutched her shoulders. Their feet sent small whiffs of dust swirling around the ground. The sound of Lord Hokage's voice reverberated off the walls, "I've tried to figure out what has been happening within our inner city. I'm not entirely sure how the heartless breached our outer regions but we cannot possibly hope to simply overpower them."

Kakashi nodded, "you said you had a plan?"

He stopped and turned to face them, looking them straight in the eye he said, "we have to take out their leader, it's our only hope."

"How are you going to do that?" Goofy inquired.

Everyone was silent a moment, Lord Hokage sighed, "I'm not entirely sure yet. We may have to go to him."

He turned around again then stopped. Standing before him was a virtual army of heartless. There were types they hadn't encountered before. There were the usual small shadow heartless but also there were figures that went to about mid hip carrying scythes and large round heartless with protruding bellies. They were twice the size of the younger members of the group. They were blue and had the black and red heart symbol on them.

"Heartless," Donald breathed and gripped his staff harder, "there must be hundreds."

"One thousand and twenty one of them actually."

Everyone turned to see non other then Zenshire walk from the midst of the heartless. Sora and Tami's blades began to glow softly. Zenshire pushed back some of his red brown hair from his yellow eye, "nice to see you all again."

Marrissa felt her heart pounding in her chest, "what do you want?"

"The spiritlock."

The heat from the spiritlock pulsed gently against Tami's palms, "no I don't think so. Go get your own."

He scoffed, "why not? I'll just cruise on down to K-mart and get it on the blue light special Tami."

She shuddered involuntarily, it was down right creepy the way he said her name. Keshia was more afraid of what he said, "K-mart? Are you from our world?"

He twirled his weapon impatiently, "your world? I don't think I'll tell you."

"Then I have no choice but to label you a crazy stalker," Keshia snapped. He was deliberately dodging her questions. She felt her anger covering her fear like a comforting blanket she drew on that strength and directed it at Zenshire, "who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm the new owner of the spiritlock."

"Over my dead body," Sora stepped forward and pointed the keyblade at Zenshire, "I don't know what's going on but I know you're working for the organization just like Axel is."

Zenshire's face contorted in rage, "Axel! That worthless member does nothing for our cause. He's a traitor among traitors. As for the organization it's nothing but a bunch of worthless fools! Who do you think conquered the sound ninja by replacing their precious leader Lord Jasieme and taking over as the Onokage? Me that's who!"

"You're the new leader of the sound ninja!" Iruka cried surprised. Zenshire smiled smugly at him.

Tami noticed Naruto was shaking. She looked over at him concerned, "Naruto?"

"That's him…" He breathed in, everyone turned to stare at him. They all heard the sound of one thousand and twenty one heartless heads turning towards him. It's a really creepy sound. He didn't take any notice though, "he chased me through the village! He kept diving in the shadows and appearing in front of me or next to me."

Zenshire finally took notice of the other members of the group. Lord Hokage was standing next to Sora defiantly. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing back to back with their kunai knifes held out in front of them. Kakashi had positioned himself in front of Sasuke and Sakura, his bandana was drawn up so his other eye was visible. It was red with a black twirling center where the pupil should be. When they saw it everyone shuddered, it emanated a strange power. Ibiki, Genma, Hayate (who was holding some kick butt looking katana), and Anko were standing at each corner of the group, making sure they weren't snuck up on from behind. Goofy and Donald were standing on either side of the three girls.

"Yes, now that I think about it you were the one I was trying to kidnap. Something about your heart made me want to capture it."

Naruto gulped. Lord Hokage scowled, "it's your fault all this ill becoming has befallen Konohagakure. We'll stop you right here."

"With what, don't tell me this is it? This is the best you could conjure to fight me? An old man, seven children, an insomniac, Frankenstein, a bar maid, a teacher, a Cyclops, and a guy with a toothpick in his mouth? Don't even get me started on the duck and the… whatever he is," Zenshire mocked, "I was hoping for a bit more."

"Who are you calling a bar maid!" Anko growled, "that's it he's mine!"

She shot forward, breaking away from the group and drawing her kunai knife in one fluid motion, throwing her star into the forehead of a shadow heartless, "only one thousand and twenty to go!" She gripped her knife and swung intently at Zenshire. He dodged, moving his head back amused.

The heartless took their cue and swarmed on the group. Everything became a confusing blur of black and sweat. Tami and Sora were trying to push the heartless back so they could help Anko, who was beginning to be overwhelmed by Zenshire's strange weapon. Marrissa swung her spear behind her back and stabbed one of the heartless carrying scythes, and then she moved it forward to connect with a small shadow heartless in front of her. Her motions were becoming mechanical, the familiarity of her spear's staff in her hands as she moved it around her body so it connected with her targets was a slight comfort. Donald, Goofy, and Lord Hokage were forcing their way along the edge of the heartless. They were surprised at the stealth the older man showed. Genma and Hayate were having trouble with one of the giants. It was pushing them back with its belly which seemed tolerant to pain. Sasuke came from behind it and shot a throwing star at its back. It collapsed to the ground and dissolved. Hayate smiled and covered his mouth while simultaneously blocking the sword of the small Arabic heartless. Kotetsu and Izumo moved their way to either side of them, quickly dispensing of the weaker heartless using the momentum from their speed. Ibiki was plowing threw the smaller heartless as they clawed at his trench coat until one made it onto his back. Keshia shot forward and cut the heartless diagonally down the back. He barely had time to send her thanks before they were advanced upon. Naruto multiplied himself using a spell. It was an amazing sight, he called it the art of the shadow doppelganger. All eight Naruto's shot forward and engaged in battle with the heartless. They all proved to be dexterous. Kakashi somehow managed to copy the maneuver with his strange eye and fought as more than one person. Iruka covered their backs, casting an illusion spell so the heartless couldn't tell the Kakashis and Narutos from themselves. The battle lasted for twenty minutes. Sora and Tami finally managed to reach Anko and Zenshire but he was still over powering them. Everyone's muscles were aching with the strain of the continuous battling and they were constantly whipping sweat from their eyes. Keshia felt ready to collapse _just a little longer_ she coaxed her body as she helped Sakura gang up on one of the huge heartless _don't collapse now… but I want to! No, just a little longer_ she strained her joints and stabbed its foot while Sakura felled it from behind. When the small star made contact with its sensitive back it collapsed and dissolved.

She turned, ready to either faint from the energy it took or battle the next heartless coming at her. Her breath was ragged and painful, her lungs screamed for oxygen not filled with dust and particles. But there were no heartless left, just Zenshire. Miraculously Anko, Sora, and Tami were still fighting him. Tami's body wasn't used to a lot of physical activity. The burst of adrenaline and the will to fight on was the only thing keeping her going. She rolled out of the way of Zenshire's spear/sword. God only knows how she got up again. Her body was sore and she had a fairly deep gash on her back. Sora quickly cast a thunder spell that struck Zenshire's arm, he staggered backwards annoyed and threw a fireball at him. It hit Sora on the chest and sent him tumbling backwards. He rubbed his head and got up. Tami and Anko backed up towards him as well.

Zenshire's eyes got wide it didn't escape anyone that he had a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. By now all the heartless had been destroyed. No one was sure how they were still standing. Sakura was unconscious, having collapsed after they had taken out the last heartless. Hayate was coughing uncontrollably and Genma was muttering curses through his toothpick. All the doppelgangers had disappeared. They were all alive though, and they all outnumbered Zenshire. Marrissa willed her knees not to give way beneath her, "g… give up Zenshire." The last word came out high pitched, "you're… outnumbered."

Lord Hokage tried to reason with him. He stepped up to Anko, who was gripping her knife tightly, ready for another assault. She still hadn't forgiven him for his earlier insults, "Zenshire, or whoever you may be. You are defeated. You cannot possibly hope to beat us all."

"I don't have to," Zenshire smirked.

"Lord Hokage!" Naruto shot forward and shoved the older man aside as a stray heartless that had been isolated and hidden in the shadows suddenly shot forward and tried to rake the third Hokage's back with its claws. It stuck its hand inside Naruto's chest instead. Tami delved into a reserve of strength she had known she possessed and threw herself at Zenshire. The spiritlock tore its way through his stomach, creating a nice slice through his shirt. He jumped backwards and glared at her, clutching his new wound. She turned and gasped, Naruto's aura was becoming a white fiery mass. The heartless squirmed to be released but Naruto had grabbed its wrist. He pulled its hand out of him. They watched surprised as it became engulfed in the massive chakra.

Zenshire let loose a low whistle, "I knew I should have captured him."

Keshia shot him a dirty look and stuck her tongue at him. He promptly stuck his tongue back at her. It was almost a comical exchange of mutual dislike. Sasuke and Kakashi jumped to either side of Naruto. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto! Naruto are you okay!"

Naruto's eyes were clouded over with a blue misty gaze. He growled and thrashed, lashing out at Kakashi and Sasuke. Tami ran forward and stopped just short of him, "what's the matter with him?"

"The chakra of the nine tailed demon fox is breaking loose!" The third Hokage cried surprised.

"What of the seven eared something is breaking loose?" Donald asked confused.

Kakashi glared over his shoulder, "Naruto had a nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him when he was young. It was a terrifying monster that nearly destroyed us, and now it's trying to break free!"

"Naruto!" Tami cried, trying to get closer. The wind was circling around him and making getting close almost impossible. Her hair flapped wildly around her face, stinging her face like a bee sting. Keshia and Marrissa tried to reach their younger sister but the wall of wind outside of the two was too strong for them to breach. Tami fell to her knees, "Naruto! Naruto don't let go of yourself!"

His eyes flickered. Tami tried to call to him again but her voice was lost in the wind. Kotetsu and Izumo were approaching the outer wall, they were also yelling something but no one could hear them either. Then the wind picked up speed and Tami was thrown from her spot. Sora ran forward and caught her before she broke her neck on the ground, forcing him to fall backwards. The wind and aura circled upward and plunged back into Naruto's body. Sasuke darted forward and forced his way through the wind, he tackled Naruto and the two of them went tumbling across the ground. The wind immediately stopped and died down into a falsely innocent gale.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi ran over and knelt beside them.

Sasuke got up groaning, "Naruto that dunce…"

Naruto was unconscious, the force of reigning in the powers of the demon fox back inside himself had completely drained any remaining energy he might posses. Kakashi and Sasuke stood up and turned towards everyone else.

"Sora behind you!" Donald called. Zenshire had taken advantage of their concern for their friend and snuck around so he was behind Sora and Tami. Guess he wasn't paying much attention to Naruto's light show. He swung downward with his weapon, intent on cutting Sora in half. Instead it met a kunai knife. Sora and Tami whirled around, the keyblade and spiritlock in hand. Anko had positioned herself in between Zenshire and the two exhausted teenagers.

He growled frustrated, "you're all pathetic. You really think you can beat me?"

"Yes," Anko replied, her voice full of confidence and determination, "I do. What else have you got Zenshire, besides your little toy weapon?"

He paused, Anko didn't wait for him to think of an excuse, "nothing. I want you to leave Konohagakure… better yet I want you to get your ugly mug off this world!"

Zenshire sneered at her, everyone felt the air turn to ice crystals and they all shivered, "nothing? Nothing indeed Anko my dear. Sora?"

Sora cocked his head to the side and lifted the keyblade slightly. Zenshire sighed, "you've always been impulsive. Not like Riku, no Riku always knew what to do in every situation didn't he? Then he went and ran off to the dark side huh? Bummer."

Sora stared wide eyed, "how did you…"

Anko pushed forcefully on her knife, "don't listen to him guys. It's just a trick to mess with your minds."

"Anko no one can totally control some ones mind," Zenshire teased, then he pretended to think a moment, "or… can they?"

Anko's eyes clouded over, "what?"

She dropped the knife in the dirt and fell to her knees, clutching her head, "no stop! I won't!"

"Anko!" Lord Hokage rushed to her side. She turned and with incredible speed, picked up her knife, and held it firmly against his throat. No one had time to move to stop her. She stared ahead with unblinking eyes, her hand was steady.

Zenshire laughed, "and that's check mate my friends."

Gold: well that's it for this chapter. I'll update A.S.A.P! I know it was really long, my chapters actually keep getting longer… do you want me to keep them long or separate them into shorter chapters? Well I gotta go, I'll update soon, promise! (As long as my computer behaves itself, bad computer, bad!) BTW I made up Lord Jasieme, the real leader of the sound ninjas is… well I can't tell you if you don't already know. But I don't know what happens to this guy so I made up a new leader. Okay, I'm done now, go away, stop reading, leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Kingdom light

Disclaimer: still don't own Kingdom hearts or Naruto, hey, I'm working on it!

Gold: hey, here is another chapter that is super long! I'm just about finished with Naruto's world but I think the ending might give you stuff to think about. This is a really long chapter, really long. I'm trying to make up for leaving you guys so long and sorry about chapter eleven. For some reason I can't delete it and it repeated chapter ten, sorry! Um… story down there, go read

Chapter twelve: I lit everything on fire!

"Anko what are you doing!" Kotetsu cried angrily.

Anko's emotionless eyes bore into his own. She didn't grace him with an answer. Everyone exchanged confused glances. Hayate gripped his katana's handle frustrated, "Anko what is the matter with you? How dare you threaten our lord's life?"

Lord Hokage didn't move an inch, his eyes roved over everyone else's warily, warning against action. Keshia, Marrissa, and Tami were sure if they'd been in his situation their voices would quake with fear however The third Hokage's was steady and clear, "Anko is this what you really want to do? Is this what you worked so hard for? What about our students and our village? Do you choose to cast them all aside?"

Anko's clouded eyes flickered for the slightest moment, and then went dark again. Zenshire laughed, "what do you think Sora? It's a new way to use the heartless. It was a brilliant idea if I do say so myself, fusing a modified heartless with a human heart. The heartless will feed off their very soul before its drained empty and they die. Pity but you can't expect good help to last forever now can you? I don't know how much time this one has left though she's been fused with the heartless for a long time now, I think four weeks."

Everyone stared a moment, letting it sink in. The one sentence that was replaying clearly in everyone's mind was _the heartless will feed off their very soul before its drained empty and they die._

All the while he was explaining this Anko remained stone silent. Her face remained steadily blank. The light began to fade from the sky everyone was standing around, careful not to get too close. Zenshire was highly amused, "well this has been tons of fun ladies and gentlemen but I have places to destroy, people's lives to ruin. I suggest you surrender the spiritlock before you lose your precious leader."

Everyone fell silent. They all knew they couldn't risk hurting the Lord Hokage. Sasuke's eyes met Zenshire's, "you were using Anko the whole time. When Lord Hokage told her of what he knew you heard too. She let the heartless into the village…"

Genma and Hayate both gasped, Genma nodded grimly, embedding tooth marks into his toothpick, "he's right. We were with her when she started acting weird and took off towards the gate right before they entered. We didn't think anything of it at the time."

Zenshire just smirked. No one knew what to do they were all at a loss. Iruka and Izumo exchanged a look and they nodded. Zenshire had won. Tami felt as if a part of her very being was about to be torn asunder. There was no way to get around giving him her spiritlock. The two key chains clanked together and a high pleasant note resonated throughout the area, sounding so out of place in the grim situation. She felt like crying but didn't have the energy. She took a step towards Zenshire, never imagining taking a simple step, simply moving her leg forward, could be so painful. The snow had let up and was up to their upper shins by the sides of the street. The heartless and their rapid movements combined with Naruto's battle with the fox spirit had cleared most of the snow from the battle area. There wasn't one among them that wasn't shivering. Tami went to take another step, grinding her teeth in frustration, when Ibiki placed his hand in front of her, blocking her path, "look."

They all turned in the direction he was looking. He was gazing at Anko and Lord Hokage, specifically at Anko who had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. No other emotion played across her features, just a stream of salty water trickling down her face and falling silently off her chin and landing on the Hokage's shoulder.

"Anko," Hayate whispered. She didn't blink or acknowledge that someone had called her name.

"She's crying!" Goofy cried startled. Donald hit him, "we can see that!"

Zenshire was getting irritated, "give me the spiritlock already!"

No one was listening to him anymore. Marrissa felt her heart about to break, it wasn't fair. How dare Zenshire do this to her. Anko was a committed ninja, with a lot of respect for the Hokage and a love for what she did. It wasn't right for Zenshire to try and hurt her, or anyone else! _You won't talk to me like that! I'm no servant that will jump at your command! I'm a Chuunin level ninja! _That had been Zenshire who had pinned her against the wall. Anko had been confused but she covered it well. She was trying to fight the heartless inside her and Marrissa wished with every fiber of her existence that she could give her strength to Anko to help her. It wasn't right that Anko had to battle alone, if only…

"Hello? I'm still here you know. Remember me? Planning world conquest and all that good stuff?" Zenshire mocked.

Tami turned towards him again, thinking she'd rather give him the spiritlock through his stomach. Keshia felt tears of frustration, anger, and helplessness threaten to burst from her eyes as well.

Marrissa couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her spear aside she ran up to Anko and hugged her from behind. Anko stared surprised, not sure if Zenshire wanted her to cut open the third Hokage's throat or not. Before anyone could say anything a great burst of blue light erupted from Marrissa's chest, engulfing her and Anko in blue flames. She heard Keshia's scream of terror and Tami's cry. She heard Sora's call and Sasuke's surprised gasp. She even heard Zenshire muttering a curse under his breath, but these sounds were all in the background. Her soul purpose was to help Anko. The flames weren't burning her they were pleasantly warm, like a hug or a mug of coco. It's an impossible sensation to find words for the feeling of safety was surrounding her and whispering in her ear. The flames were hers. She knew, not exactly sure how she knew but, she knew. Let Tami have her spiritlock. She called to Anko, willed her to fight on. Marrissa called on Anko's warrior spirit, and she felt it respond.

Anko became aware of the heat on her back. A taste like sprite soda filled her mouth. She felt a veil of darkness around her heart. She tried to push it away but she was tired, so very, very tired. What was the point? How she longed to sleep, to let the shadow stay there. She began to close her eyes, just let go. Silence really was peaceful, she had no responsibilities. She sat in silence a moment when suddenly heat swelled within her. She was on fire! The flames were a dancing cerulean color, enveloping her body. Images played across her mind, Genma and her partying on Saturday night, he'd ended up waking outside in the snow with only her nightgown on. She wanted that back. Her and Hayate training so hard they didn't even realize it was dark out until they couldn't see each other anymore. She remembered Lord Hokage consoling her about her old teacher Orochimaru. He had taken her in, no one else was willing sure that she'd betray them all. Now she had earned their trust. She had worked hard to become an elite ninja, she wouldn't be defeated now! Not when Konoha needed her the most. She had responsibilities to the people she cared about, she could hear their voices now, calling out to her. She began to fight again, and together with the flames she was able to burn the shadow creature from her heart.

Everyone stared transfixed no one could see anyone inside the fire. Even Zenshire was stopped short. It seemed like ages the fire burned, no one made a sound. The snow stopped falling altogether. The only light was the reflection of the sun off of the moon, and the bonfire where their friends and sister used to be standing. Finally the flames died, the smoke cleared, and the dust settled. There was a thump as something hit the ground that made everyone jump. When they could see into the circle they saw an inspiring sight. No it wasn't pikachu. They saw Anko on her knees, her arms draped across Marrissa's shoulders. The kunai knife lay by her feet and Lord Hokage had his hand on Anko's head.

"What?" Zenshire stared shocked, then he got angry, "what are you doing? You're under my control!"

"No she's not!" Keshia growled. Zenshire whirled around, Keshia, Tami, Sora, Izumo, and Kotetsu were standing around him in a crude circle. They weren't overly concerned with the perfection of it. Their math teachers would cry. Oh well, I can tell you honestly that math teachers feelings were the last things on their minds. They were tired, mad, exhausted, and mad. Did I already say that? Well either way those aren't ideal combinations. All weapons were raised. Quickly he stepped into the shadows of the wall, disappearing.

"Darn it," Sora muttered, "he escaped… again. Why can't it ever just be a clean sweep? The bad guy always has to have one last trick."

"What are you going to do?" Tami shrugged.

"Anko?" Ibiki was shaking the unconscious ninja, "Anko wake up!"

Sora walked over and knelt by her side, then realized he probably made a mistake in doing so. It wasn't likely he would be getting up again of his own free will. Marrissa was supporting Anko awkwardly, the older woman was a lot heavier than Keshia. Tami stood behind Sora's shoulder and leaned over, "why won't she wake up?"

"I think… I think the darkness is still there. We have to…" Sora seemed to struggle to explain what he meant.

He was silent for a while, "we have to what?" Keshia snapped frustrated.

"We have to create a seal on her heart girl," Donald snapped back, "so the darkness can't reform."

Sora nodded. "Don't call me 'girl'," Keshia said.

"Can you do that with that fire Marrissa?" Sasuke asked.

Marrissa looked up she was still trying to grasp what had happened, "fire? I don't even know how I made it come… but I'm sure it was from me… I don't think I can create a seal though."

The third Hokage draped his coat over Anko's shoulders. Kakashi picked up Sakura and Iruka picked up Naruto. They all stared at the pale faced warrior, unsure how they could help her.

"What?" Sora looked down at the keyblade. An unfelt wind was forcing the key chains to rattle rapidly.

"Hey!" Tami protested as the spiritlock jerked upwards of its own accords. A bright red light shot from the point, straight at Anko's chest. She breathed in heavily then opened her eyes timidly. She took in her surroundings and growled.

"What are you all looking at!"

Everyone laughed at the confused expression on her face.

Three hours later every single heartless in the entire city had been destroyed. To say that everyone was tired wouldn't do it justice. To say they couldn't lift their heads off their pillows might hit closer to home. Keshia groaned, "I have never been this sore, not even when I ran the mile at school without stopping."

Marrissa wasn't awake to hear her complaining or she'd have hit her over the head. Keshia was lying face down in the couch muttering into a pillow. She'd been asleep for fourteen hours then woke up. They were in the gummy ship which had been transferred to Konohagakure's main square. She was the only one awake everyone else was in their rooms. She turned over, ignoring the ache and cramps that accompanied the motion. If she'd had the energy to do so she would have thrown the pillow out of boredom.

They had gotten back to Lord Hokage's after the battle and everyone had collapsed around the huge room. There was no time for rest though as the entire population of Konoha showed up to demand what had happened. Lord Hokage had told them everything he could, leaving out small parts about the spiritlock. Angry cries rang out when he told of how Anko let the heartless in but they settled down to whispers as he told of how she had been possessed. He was very patient with them, Keshia remembered wanting to slap some of them. She smiled though when she remembered Kotetsu and Izumo throwing buckets of water on the unsuspecting villagers. She had overheard them planning on doing something similar when she had eavesdropped on their conversation on the way to the Hokage's. They had stood on the roof and threw two buckets a piece, their greatest trick ever. They were to be punished severely. Lord Hokage finished what he was saying and dismissed the villagers, taking Kotetsu and Izumo aside. While he was doing that they'd tried to guess what had happened with Marrissa and the flames and then abandoned that for the subject of Tami and the spiritlock. They had no answer to either. Finally to tired to talk anymore everyone had just fallen asleep.

When they woke up they ate some ramen. Naruto had waken up in the middle of the meal wanting to know what had happened. When they told him he stared at the ground for a long time and didn't talk. Then finally he had run off, they hadn't seen him since. Sakura and Sasuke had bolted after him but they didn't know if they had caught him. Anko had felt terrible about what she'd done, but she also realized it wasn't her fault. She, Iruka, Ibiki, Genma, and Hayate had all gone home. Kakashi had waited an hour before going off to find his students. Donald and Goofy had run to get the gummy ship and everyone moved back in there. Beyond that Keshia just remembered waking up in her bedroom thinking, _where am I and why am I in pain?_

Once her mind cleared she had punched the pillow of her bed in anger. Then she had cried out in pain from the… well from the pain. No one else had woken up. She had managed to stumble into the living room and sit on the couch. She had not yet motivated herself to get beyond this point. _Food is in the kitchen,_ she tried to inspire herself to get up, _plus your stomach rumbling is going to wake everyone up. Don't think about how Zenshire could just walk in and cut you in half at this point in time and you couldn't do a thing about it. I told you not to think that now go eat! _She thought about ignoring her inner voice but then her will to eat and live outweighed her will to sit there and die. Curse logic. She maneuvered her legs out from under her and glowered at the sharp intake of breath she took as she got up on her feet. Thankfully they held out beneath her. One step down! … Only twenty three to go… shoot. But hey who's counting? She looked over her shoulder to see if her clumsy stumbling had awakened her companions. Now let me tell you something, Keshia used to get up every Saturday morning at five to watch cartoons. In all modesty she was good at sneaking around quietly however… looking over your shoulder while you're still moving forward leads to… unfortunate accidents.

Tami awoke to a loud crash from the lobby. She jerked up in her bed and groaned as her body quaked with pain. She ached all over. She moved her arm experimentally and found that the action caused a spasm to shoot up it and our conclusion, ouch. She forced herself out of bed, sure they were being assaulted. She hated walking maybe crawling would be less painful. The cuts she had burned slightly, the one on her shoulder bumped her door frame and she cursed Zenshire to the pits of a very bad place. She was entitled though. She peeked out of her door, the spiritlock drawn. She saw Keshia lying on the ground in the living room area. Thinking someone had struck her she ran out into the room, one of the most painful things she had ever experienced and looked around. The most dangerous looking thing in the room was Marrissa's socks, "Keshia what happened? Don't tell me you fell on your face?"

Keshia looked up, rubbing her nose, "good morning Tami, nothings wrong and I won't tell you I fell on my face."

"Then what happened?"

"You told me not to tell you," she muttered getting up, "people who spend their lives reading and drawing, all of which are non active activities, shouldn't do that much physical labor."

Tami was too groggy to even try to understand her. Unable to will herself back into the bedroom she plopped on the couch thankful she didn't miss and meet the floor. Keshia was making her way towards the kitchen muttering something about 'missing her shows' and 'starving' and 'only nineteen more steps.' Sora walked out, curious about all the noise, "what's going on?"

"Keshia fell on her face," Tami supplied. Sora laughed.

"You have no proof! I never actually said I did," Keshia replied defensively between Sora's laugh. Finally giving up she headed for the kitchen again, moving a little faster, "better get this over with."

"Little sore?" Sora inquired to Tami, sitting next to her on the couch.

She nodded, "let's just say we didn't usually spend all day fighting little heart eating creatures from different worlds."

"Oh, well in case you weren't aware of it I didn't spend every day doing that either. Come to think of it back then I kind of sucked. I practiced sword techniques and got in practice fights with my friends, Riku was the best he…" Sora cut off suddenly. He'd been getting excited but the mention of his friend's name still seemed painful.

"Was Riku better than you?" Tami prodded, wanting to get to know him better.

Sora made a face, "better? He certainly thought so. I was the only one who actually gave him a run for his money that's for sure. Waya, Selphie, and Tidus all ganged up on him but they lost! Of course I could take the three of them too. Kairi would always be judge, she didn't like fighting."

Tami smiled at the soft tones in his voice, "my friends usually didn't like fighting, even though some of them were pretty violent."

"Cough, Silver, cough!" Could be heard from the kitchen. They laughed and fell silent, both thinking of their friends and family they missed so much. Tami even had to admit she missed Damon (her arch nemesis) and Dad.

Keshia walked back into the room, grimacing only once when her foot hit the ground wrong. She had a steaming bowl of fruit. They were brown and orange circles similar to the ones Cid had given them. Taking one between her hands and sitting down on one of the chairs Keshia was able to enjoy the warmth coming off of it before she took a bite. It was soft and tasted like a steamed apple almost. She smiled, life was good. Donald walked out then and headed for the cockpit, "I'm going to do a systems check on the gummy ship. As soon as you seal the keyhole we can head for the next world."

Sora nodded, having completely forgot about the keyhole. Stopping an upcoming war between two ninja nations, defeating the bad guy, and saving the girl (she'd kill him if he referred to her as a damsel) often take up a lot of your thoughts, leaving no room to think about why you were there in the first place. A knock at the door turned everyone's thoughts back to the present. Sora got up (he was the only one willing to get up at that point) and opened it. Naruto stood their looking uncomfortable, "can I talk to Tami for a minute, if she isn't still sleeping?"

Immediately Tami stood up and made her way to the door. She nodded at Sora as she stepped outside, "be right back."

Keshia stared after her as the door closed, "that's the most happy she's ever been about seeing a guy."

Naruto and Tami walked to a small bench by the edge of the square and sat down. They sat in silence a minute before Naruto spoke, "so I guess you're leaving soon huh?"

"Yes, as soon as Sora seals the keyhole here we have to go to the next world. We have to find a way to get my world back to normal," Tami responded.

Naruto looked shocked, "you… your world was…!"

She looked over startled, "I never told you? Why did you think we were traveling with Sora?"

He shrugged, "no clue. So that Zenshire person we fought… he'll probably attack you guys again right?"

She nodded solemnly. Zenshire's name gave her stomach a weird jolt. How on earth did he know all those things about them? How could he have known how Sora felt towards Riku? And why was the guy wearing Levi jeans?

"I… I think I know where the keyhole might be…"

Tami looked over surprised, "you do! That's great you have to tell us!"

"Well I'm not 100 sure but I think it's the ninja academy, behind the blackboard. I've always felt a flow of chakra coming from it but no one else believed me," Naruto shrugged.

Tami looked in his eyes you'd think he'd be a little more excited about this, "what's wrong Naruto?"

"Why are you still talking to me Tami? Don't you hate me too?" He whispered, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?"

Was his hand shaking? "I have the nine tailed fox demon in my body. I almost killed you and everyone else… besides… almost everyone in the village hates me."

Tami remembered how they had falsely accused him of letting the heartless in. She guessed not one of them had apologized to him, "Naruto I'm not everyone in your village. I could never hate someone… just because they're different."

He looked over at her and finally met her eyes, "because they're different?"

She nodded, "I like wolves, a lot. They're amazing creatures. I think differently then a lot of people where I come from too. They used to make fun of me at school and call me wolf girl and howl at me and my friend Silver as we walked down the halls and stuff. They made fun of me because I was different from them, I know how it feels, I could never do that to someone else Naruto. Besides, you're my friend right?"

He smiled slowly, "you better believe it!"

When they went back inside they found their friends engrossed in a perilous battle of whits. That means they were playing go fish. Sora, Keshia, Donald, Goofy, and Marrissa were all awaked. Somehow a friendly game of go fish had started, now it was war. Marrissa's eyes roved over her cards. Then she jerked her head up and studied the faces of her opponents, "Keshia!"

Keshia jerked at the sound of her name. Marrissa smiled maliciously, "got any threes?"

Keshia studied her hand. Her eyes met Marrissa's and an evil smirk alighted on her face, "go fish."

Marrissa muttered under her breath as she drew a four from the pile. Sometimes fate is mean. Sora laughed, "your turn Keshia."

Without hesitation Keshia turned to Donald, "got a jack?"

Donald turned a lovely shade of magenta under his feathers and he threw his cards on the ground angrily, "I asked you if you had a jack the other turn and you said no girl, you're a liar!"

"I just drew it!"

He said a couple more incoherent words and stormed out of the room. Keshia pouted, "I only just drew the stupid jack. It happens in cards jeez. Sore looser."

"I heard that!" Donald yelled shrilly from his bedroom.

"Sore looser duck!" Keshia yelled, then she hung her head and sighed, "he makes me sound like a child when I talk to him."

Marrissa laughed, "you're a child all the time!"

"Nuh uh."

Naruto and Tami sat down on the couch. Tami tugged on Sora's sleeve excitedly, "Naruto thinks he knows where the keyhole is Sora!"

He looked over startled, "what?"

"The keyhole, he thinks it's behind the blackboard at his school!" She persisted.

He grinned, "yes! That saves us a days search!"  
All there heads jerked as someone knocked on the door again. Goofy got up to answer it , the third Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood there. Upon seeing Naruto Sasuke scowled and Sakura sighed, "we've been looking everywhere for you Naruto!"

He crossed his arms and looked at the ground, glaring as if he meant to bore a hole through it. He was very set on not meeting their eyes. "Uh, come in?" Goofy invited.

They all came in and found seats around the room except Sasuke, who remand standing. Kakashi sat next to Naruto and ruffled his hair, "glad you're feeling better."

Naruto scowled but didn't push his hand away, "of course I'm fine!"  
The lord Hokage sighed affectionately then turned to Sora, "sound has restored their leader to his position. No one knows what became of Zenshire. My people suffered few casualties thankfully but the damage to the city has yet to be fully calculated."

Marrissa looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, it must be hard to loose your houses and have to clean them up."

"No need to apologize, if it weren't for you we would have lost even more. I'm grateful for that. Anyway not a single heartless has been spotted."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "they'll come back if I don't seal the keyhole."

"Do you have any idea where that even is?" Sakura asked, "if it's one of the main areas of Konohagakure than I can tell you the most influential landmarks."

"Actually we think it's behind the blackboard at Naruto's school," Tami told them.

"Why would you suspect it's behind the blackboard?" Iruka asked startled.

"Naruto thinks it's there."

Sasuke shot Naruto a strange expression. Kakashi looked at Naruto interested, "what makes you believe that Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "because of all the chakra coming from it. There's more than lord Hokage behind it but no one else has said anything."

Iruka thought a moment, "I remember Naruto asking me something about a lot of chakra in the board when he was younger but I didn't think anything of it. I figured him to young to sense anyone's chakra, especially if he was sensing it from an object. I've never sensed anything myself and no one else has mentioned anything."

Naruto sighed, "see? Now everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"Let me check it out anyway," Sora shrugged, "who knows with keyholes."

So they walked to the school. Naruto was talking to Sakura and Sasuke so Tami kept pace with Sora, "um… Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think the spiritlock zapped Anko?" She asked.

He put his hands behind his head, "I've been thinking about that. I'm not sure but remember what Donald said about sealing her heart from the darkness? Well I think your spiritlock kind of sealed her heart like my keyblade seals a world."

"You think so?"

"It's just a guess."

"How come everything seems to be a guess with us?" She replied sarcastically.

He shrugged, his feet crunching the snow. He breathed in deeply and shivered, "did you know it was usually pretty warm where I come from? We lived by the beach."

Tami smiled. They arrived at the academy and Iruka led them to his classroom. The hallways were along the outside of the school and there was a grouping of trees to there left. Iruka opened the sliding door and everyone filed inside. Keshia shivered, "I hate classrooms. That's one thing I don't miss, school."

Sora looked at the blackboard and brought out the keyblade, "there's a pulling vibration coming from it, I think this is it. Stand back, sometimes there's a big heartless that guards them."

Everyone stood back as the keyblade began to glow and shake. The classroom was pretty big so they backed up into the desk. Goofy looked confused, "the keyblade's acting pretty weird."

"You're right, shouldn't it start locking it by now?" Donald muttered.

Sora gripped the keyblade with both hands and tried to steady it as a beam of blue neon light shot out and hit the center of the blackboard. Several people gasped as something began to come forth from the board. They all drew weapons and waited as it took form. It wasn't a heartless, it was a woman. She had long flowing blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress that hugged her chest and fell loosely down to her ankles and a pair of white dress shoes. The neon beam disappeared and she gasped, "where am I?"

Gold: Don't kill me, the ending spot was too perfect. He, he, now things are starting to get interesting right? Hey, are you asleep? Wake up! Hey, no, don't leave! I know it's the end but… oh… you'll be back… and you'll review? Yay! I love reviews! If I get enough reviews I'll update again before summer, if you guys hate me then you can throw stuff at your computer and not review. Are the chapters too long? Do you have opinions? I know you're out there! Okay, you can go now…


End file.
